Love is in the Air, Lorelai Doesn’t Have Parachute
by Robinpoppins
Summary: Season 2, after It Should Have Been Lorelai. Lorelai is a little depressed and bitter on Valentine’s Day. But, will romance pop up in unexpected places? JJ, as if there was any other way. Finally, COMPLETED!
1. I’m Dark and Don’t Care Who Knows It!

**Love is in the Air, Lorelai Doesn't Have a Parachute**

* * *

**Summery: Set in Season 2. Lorelai is a little depressed and bitter on Valentine's Day. But, will romance pop up in unexpected places. JJ, as if there was any other way.**

**Setting: Set in Season 2, two days after "It Should Have Been Lorelai," which originally aired February 12th, 2002 (so, in other words, the story takes place on Valentine's Day). In case you can't remember the episode and don't feel like looking for a summery…Christopher comes to visit Lorelai and Rory and surprised them both by bringing his gorgeous girlfriend, Sherry. Sherry wants to insta-bond with Rory, so Christopher agrees to attend Friday Night Dinner with Lorelai while Rory and Sherry have a girl's night out. Emily is upset to learn that Christopher has gotten his life together with another woman, and is heartbroken because the three of them will never be a family like she always envisioned. Lorelai is a little shocked by this notion, but after Rory admits that she used to wish that Christopher and Lorelai would get back together, she doesn't see this idea as crazy anymore. Lorelai tells Christopher that in the back of her mind, she too always saw the two of them getting back together, but it did not work sooner because Christopher was not ready to be there for them in the way he should. She also stated that perhaps her past relationships, including her engagement to Max, did not work out because she was waiting for Christopher to get his life together. She thanks him and tells him that she can now move on because he has moved on. Christopher took her revelation the wrong way and yelled at her for blaming all her years of unhappiness and failed relationships on him. Lorelai tries to explain that she did not mean it the way he thought, but Christopher states that he doesn't deserve all these things to be dumped on him and he walks away angry. Wow, long episode summery. Sorry. Oh, just a side note…flashbacks and thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I like to think I am a genius and came up with the idea myself, Gilmore Girls is definitely not mine! I did, however, borrow the characters and some of the dialogue.**

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my incredibly random Valentine's ficlet. Don't we all need one? This was just an idea I had the other day. I felt the need to write a pre-LL story, where Lorelai was feeling bitter and depressed, and Luke was there to make things better (of course). So, I was trying to think of a time to place this, and Season 2 stuck out. I did a little research to see what episodes aired around Valentine's Day and found out that "It Should Have Been Lorelai" aired on February 12th, 2002. That's about when inspiration hit. Don't you think Lorelai would have been a little upset and anti-romance after her fight with Christopher on Valentine's Day? Basically, that's where the plot came from. Sorry it's a bit late, but better now than in July, right? I tried to get it all done by Valentine's Day, but stupid schoolwork wouldn't let me. But, I like to still think it's V-day because I'm still eating the message hearts. Pretend with me, won't you? So, enough of my eternal ramblings. You didn't click on my title to read my little A/N's. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Dark and Don't Care Who Knows It!**

_February 14th, 2002_

_Lorelai had gotten the note. She was exhilarated. "Meet me at Vincent's at 8," was all it said. So, she slipped in to her most amazing, sexy, and flattering fire-red dress and drove the Jeep to Hartford to meet the man behind the note. Surprisingly, she showed up right on time. There was no dress crisis, or hair malfunctions, or make-up mishaps, or traffic jams. Everything was perfect. To top it off, as she stepped out of the Jeep, it began to snow. Flurries danced around her and got stuck in her hair and lashes as she walked to the gigantic and ornate wood door of Vincent's. She gave it a tug. A man in a penguin suit rushed over and held it open for her._

"_Terribly sorry that I did not anticipate your entrance. You must be Miss Gilmore. Mr. Hayden said you would be late."_

"_Well, Mr. Hayden is in for a bit of a surprise," Lorelai said with a smirk. The man at the door helped her out of her coat. She had no idea what Christopher had in store, but she was almost certain that it would be lavish and enchanting. Why was that? Christopher was never the most romantic man. In fact, he almost always said the most unromantic things at the most inopportune times. Like the time he proposed to her when they were fighting in her kitchen and she was wearing I Love Lucy pajamas. But, Christopher was different now. He finally pulled his life together. Now, he could finally be hers. _

_Lorelai stepped out of the entryway and on to the top step of the expansive staircase. Below, she made out a candlelit table for two. How cheesy. But, no one had ever done that for her before. Cautiously, she stepped onto the first step. Then the next. She hadn't tripped yet. Definitely a good sign. Christopher appeared, as if from nowhere, and waited for her at the bottom, hand outstretched. She grinned. Christopher had a lopsided smile and he winked at her. She was closer to the bottom now. _

_Then, Lorelai was greeted by another surprise. From the side of the room, also seemingly coming from nowhere, Sherry walked toward Christopher in a stunning little black dress. His glance left Lorelai's. He held his arm to Sherry now. Lorelai was stunned. She tried to say his name, but words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She tried to walk, but she was frozen on the step. Sherry met him and kissed him on the cheek. Christopher led her over to a chair (Lorelai's chair!), and held it out for her. She smiled. Sherry was beautiful. It was then that Lorelai felt herself crumble. _

_She had lost all control. Her hands flailed as she attempted to reach for the banister. It was no use. She tumbled down the remaining steps and fell in a heap at the bottom. Christopher walked over to her, held out a hand to help her up. She took it like a hungry beggar snatched change. Christopher picked her up and hugged her, holding her close for just a moment. Her heart was beating fast. She was so confused. Gently, he pulled Lorelai away and looked right into her eyes. The smile was gone._

"_How dare you," he whispered, "Did you honestly think I would wait for you forever, Lorelai?" Sherry laughed. Lorelai's heart plunged to her feet. Her eye caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her hair was tangled in knots. Mascara made rings around her eyes. Her dress was ripped. Lipstick was applied outside of the lines. And, to top it off, she looked as if she gained 200 pounds. Little Miss Size 2 walked over and looped her arm around Christopher. They were both evilly smiling at her now with glowing eyes. Tears formed in hers. Christopher opened his mouth to say more:_

"_Er, er er er errrrrrrrrr!"_

* * *

"**Er er er er errrrrrrrrrrrr!"**

"Gah!" Lorelai screamed as she shot up in bed. She clutched her heart in panic. She was never happier to hear her rooster-shaped alarm clock cock-a-doodle-do. "Atta boy, Ernie!" Awful, awful dream. This had been the worst yet. Ever since her last encounter with Christopher at Luke's a few days before, she dreamed about him at night. They usually started out pleasant, but always ended with Sherry coming into the picture and Christopher leaving her heartbroken. Had she really been heartbroken a few days ago? Sure, Christopher had hurt her by blowing up at her in the diner in front of everyone. She knew Luke heard every word. But, heartbroken? She wasn't so sure. But, in her dreams, she was just that. It was downright confusing.

Today was Valentine's Day. That realization hit her a few seconds later. "Valentine's Day sucks," she immaturely announced to herself. Love was going to be in the air. Lorelai hated that notion. Everyone had a special someone. Rory had Dean, and, after the basket auction, she had the affections of Jess. She didn't particularly like the idea of Jess for Rory, but it must be nice to have two men going after your attention. Sookie had Jackson and they were spending their first Valentine's as an engaged couple. Babette had Morey. Miss Patty surely had a new man in line for this evening. Michel had the _cherie _he spoke to on the Inn's phone every spare moment. Christopher had Sherry. Even her mother had Dad, who would most likely supply her with a new gold watch or tennis bracelet at the end of the night. Well, maybe not everyone had a date this holiday. Kirk was as desperate and pathetic as always. Andrew would probably invite Lorelai to go to Al's Pancake World like he did every year, but then would settle on taking Gypsy when she said no. Lane was still grounded. Taylor would probably be outside running the St. Valentine's Romance Extravaganza and wouldn't care that he would be sleeping alone. Luke…well, Luke was a hermit and probably hated the idea of a romantic holiday as much as she did right now. Lorelai felt as if she had been hurled out of a plane with no parachute. She hated this day with a passion right now.

"Mom! Ernie already went off. If you don't hurry, we won't make it to Luke's!" Rory's voice echoed from downstairs. Lorelai groaned and stumbled out of her bed. She ripped open the closet door and made disgusted faces at any color that would support this horrible day. No pink. No red. No purple. Blue, maybe. Ah ha! Black! The color of coal. The color of lava after it turned to rock. The color of a dead smoker's lungs. The color bitter people wore on Valentine's Day. Today, Lorelai would be supporting those people in full attire. Black skirt, black pumps, black camisole, black bra, black panties, black top, black jacket, black jewelry. Okay, maybe it was black overkill, but it certainly made her feel better. After her shower, she flat-ironed her hair and joined Rory downstairs in the kitchen, who was dressed to the nines in her Chilton uniform.

"Whoa," Rory said as she handed Lorelai a mug of coffee.

"What?" she shot back innocently. Rory was staring at her black everything outfit.

"My, aren't we beatnik today."

"Just not in the best of moods."

"I can see that."

"Yes, and let's not dwell on it. Let's go to Luke's. He has happy coffee."

"It's going to take more than happy coffee to get you out of this funk. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my weekend wasn't the greatest and now its Monday, so I want to forget about it."

"Are you mad at Dad about something?"

"I said I just want to forget about it."

"Fine. You are short today."

"Rory," Lorelai groaned out.

"I know, I know, you want to forget about it. Shall we, Sylvia Plath?"

"Yes."

"Wait!"

"What now?" Lorelai said with a sigh.

"You forgot your bongos and beret." She smirked at her mother. Lorelai gave her a feeble smile in return. She opened the door and on the doormat stood a vase of red roses.

"What the hell is that?"

"They're roses, Mom. Jeez, you need a drink or something." Lorelai picked them up and read the card.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she stated in a very monotone voice, handing the vase over to Rory. They were from Dean. For a second, she wanted a vase of roses waiting on her front porch. But only for a second. Now, she was back to black, bitter, beatnik, Plath-ish Lorelai. Rory set the flowers in the living room and gushed about them to her disgruntled mother all the way to Luke's.

* * *

**A/N: Don't stop now...I am actually posting more than 1 chapter at a time. Aren't you all proud! Hope you liked it so far. Feel free to review at any time.**


	2. Spewing in Peru or was it Brazil?

**A/N: Thanks for continuing. I'll keep my a/n short.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spewing in Peru; or was it Brazil?**

_February 14th, 1984_

_Lorelai weaved her way through the hallowed, yet crowded, halls of her prep school. Given a choice of where she wanted to spend her first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend, she would not have picked school. In fact, it would be lower on the list then Hell, because at least Hell would be warm. She also would not have picked her gray skirt and red sweater to wear. She would've tried to make herself adorable. There was always time to do that tonight, though._

_She was not having a great morning. She woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She got into a rousing match with Emily when she didn't eat breakfast. It was freezing outside. She slipped in a patch of ice outside of school and ripped a hole in her tights. Good riddance. Lorelai was sure that once she got to school, things would be better. Christopher would be there. It was Valentine's Day. He would be especially sweet today. Christopher had that ability to make her feel better. _

_Jammin' to Madonna in her headphones, she stuck her head in her locker and began pulling out her first book for the day. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips press against her neck. She grinned and turned. Christopher kissed her lips and took off her headphones._

"_Hey there, stranger."_

"_Hey yourself. Happy Valentine's Day," Christopher said, kissing her again._

"_You too." Christopher grinned and let her go. She turned her back to him and stashed her walkman in her locker. She attempted to will her stomach to get better, but so far, it wasn't working. When she turned around, Christopher was holding a cup of coffee and a heart-shaped box. "Aw, what's that?"_

"_A little birdie told me you like coffee and chocolate." Lorelai hoped Christopher didn't see how nauseating coffee and chocolate looked to her right then. She accepted the gifts with a forced smile. "Open it up," he said and she did. Chocolate dipped cherries. Her spirit fell. Definitely not a big fan of chocolate dipped cherries. Her stomach churned._

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm not feeling so hot."_

"_I'm sorry," he kissed her cheek, "Better?"_

"_Yeah," she said feebly, "These gifts are great, though. And, I'm sure I'll feel better tonight."_

"_Good," Christopher said, "Because, tonight, I want things to be…special." He kissed her. Christopher never flat out said sex. He always used other words. Almost like he was embarrassed to admit what they were doing or didn't want anyone else to know. Lorelai knew it was blatantly obvious around school. It's not like they were the only couple sleeping together. The only people oblivious were their blind and trusting parents. She wasn't up for sex right then. She felt like crap. She wanted to throw up. The bell rang. Christopher kissed her again. "I'll see you later."_

"_Yeah, later." She tried to smile. She watched Christopher walk away. She waited an entire three seconds before making a beeline for the bathroom. Anything that was in her stomach was now floating in the porcelain bowl. Lorelai couldn't shake the feeling that maybe something else, other than the flu, was wrong with her._

* * *

Luke's was packed. Apparently, he was more crowded on holidays than normal days. Every table was taken by a couple. The only seats available on the counter were not together. This did nothing to better Lorelai's dark mood. When did she become this bitter person? Christopher pissed her off, but he didn't make her bitter. She was single, but that wasn't new news. It could be that the one man that she always held on the back burner was living with Little Miss Perfect. Okay, she didn't hate Sherry. She was a little irritating, but she wasn't unlikable. Lorelai could see what Chris saw in her. She didn't hate Christopher either. Lorelai thought she was a bigger person because she wanted Chris to be happy. If she hadn't had that discussion with her mother on Friday night, perhaps she wouldn't be feeling like crap right now. In some ways, she agreed with Emily. Christopher should have gotten his act together with _her_. In some ways, she agreed with Chris. It wasn't fair that she blamed all her past failed relationships on him. But, a larger part of her wanted to act immature. She wanted to wallow and be miserable for one day, maybe even one week, for a change. She wanted to mourn her past with Christopher and try to look forward to the day when she would have it all. The whole package. So, what better day to mourn than the seemingly most romantic day of the year. Today, Lorelai wore black.

"Time to hover?" Rory questioned after accessing the situation. They didn't want to sit a part. What was the point of even coming Luke's if they couldn't be together? Oh, that's right. The happy coffee.

"You got it. You take the old couple in the corner and I'll take Kirk."

"No fair! You put me with old people last time."

"It's either Kirk or the old fogies."

"Good point. Kirk is a challenge."

"And I am in the mood to make him cry like a little girl."

"Go easy on him, Mom."

"Hey, I make no promises," Lorelai placed her hand out. Rory slid hers on top. "Ready…BREAK!" Rory casually slipped in behind the old woman and Lorelai hovered near Kirk. She could hear Rory putting on her best flu act, equipped with slight coughs and little sneezes. She knew Rory's table would bolt before hers, but Lorelai wanted to annoy Kirk this morning.

"Good morning, Kirk!" She announced, trying to sound extra cheery. That was a lot of effort for today. She should be given a prize. Like pie!

"Oh, hewo Wowai," Kirk responded, mouth full.

"Whacha eatin'?" Kirk swallowed.

"Luke made me pancakes today. He even made one heart-shaped for me."

"Well, that was very nice of him."

"Yesh, id wads," Kirk spouted out between chews.

"I hate to bring this up when you are eating breakfast, but did you catch that exposé on _60 Minutes_ last night."

"No, my mother made me go to bed early."

"Oh, too bad. You missed a good one. Yep…a good one. I am glad I saw it. Very insightful." Lorelai knew she had Kirk's interest then. It was time to attack.

"What was it about?"

"Oh, you probably don't want to hear about it. You're eating. It might gross you out."

"Nothing could gross me out today. I've been working on strengthening my intestinal fortitude."

"Good thinking, Kirk. You sure you want to hear it?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Lorelai took in a deep breath. She had a lie worked out in her mind now that only a man like Kirk would believe. "There was this diner in…I think it was Peru or Brazil. Well, anyway, there was a man eating pancakes in a café and four hours later…he died, Kirk."

"Really?" Kirk's eyes were wide now.

"Oh yes, very tragic. The doctors in Peru, or Brazil, or maybe it was Columbia were baffled and didn't understand what could have killed this man. He was healthy as a horse. He was a beloved member of the community. He liked to change jobs frequently to pursue all his interests. So, they called and asked for a team of American doctors to come and see what they could find. And, you are never going to believe this…"

"What?"

"They did an autopsy and he had hundreds of parasitic worms in his liver!" Kirk was sweating now.

"You don't say," he tried to say calmly. He put his fork down.

"Oh yes. It was very strange. So, the doctors and scientists did work on the worms and found that they came from the pancake mix from a local mill. And, that local mill sends pancake mix to the US. Man, I wish I could remember that name. It wasn't Spanish. Hm, anyway, they said to look out for little white specs in the mixture that could be the parasitic worm, uh, eggs." Kirk gulped. It was right then that Luke walked up with a coffee pot in hand.

"Stop hovering," he grumbled to Lorelai.

"I was doing nothing of the sort. Kirk and I were just chatting about the _60 Minutes_ episode I watched last night." Luke raised an eyebrow, interested in where this was going. "Say Luke, what kind of pancake mix do you use?"

"Bisquick." Lorelai gasped and widened her eyes, putting her hand to her mouth and nodding her head to Kirk. Luke rolled his eyes and refilled Kirk's mug. Kirk looked like he was about to choke.

"Oh my God, oh my God," he said in a high, panicky voice. Lorelai had to suppress a grin.

"Mom! Table!" Rory yelled from across the room. The timing couldn't have been better.

"But, I'm sure you are fine, Kirk. It only effects the slim. Nice talking to you." Then she darted over to Rory.

"You didn't make him cry, did you?" Rory asked when Lorelai sat down.

"Not yet. Give him about five more seconds to dart out the door. 4…3…2…1…"

"Ahhhhhgggaaaahhhh!" Kirk screamed and ran outside. Lorelai couldn't hide her grin any longer.

"You are so cruel."

"Ha, well I'm in that kind of mood today."

"I wish you would just cheer up."

"Not likely, sweets."

"Should I be worried that Kirk asked if I had white specks in my pancake mix? The whole thing is white." Luke came up to the table, pad in hand.

"Nah, he's just paranoid," Lorelai said.

"Mom is also in a bad mood and thought irritating Kirk would make her feel better."

"Ah, that explains it," Luke commented. "What can I get you? Coffee?"

"Sure," Rory said, "And I want French toast."

"Nothing else for me," Lorelai said dully. Luke looked over at Rory, who shrugged in response.

"Nothing?" He asked incredulously.

"Not hungry."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Not in a food mood."

"Says the woman who believes in pre and post breakfast," Rory muttered under her breath. Lorelai's hearing was never bad and she gave Rory the evil eye. She quickly averted her eyes and looked out the window.

"Wonders never cease," Luke stated, then left the table.

"Okay, I've had it. What is the matter with you?" Rory asked.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh," Rory said dryly. "You got in a fight with Dad, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, but did I just imagine myself saying that I didn't want to talk about it?"

"You did get in a fight with Dad!"

"Rory, please."

"Well, you've been in a pissy mood since Dad left on Saturday and you aren't giving me much to go off of."

"That could've been intentional."

"Come on, Mom! You can tell me."

"I just want to have a bad day. I don't think I need your permission for that."

"Yeah, but you've had more than a day. You had a bad weekend. Being in a sour mood is not good for you in the long run."

"Hey, its doing wonders for my complexion!" They were practically yelling now, attracting the attention of many of the diner patrons. It was at that moment that Dean decided to show up and surprise Rory with a single red rose. Not the best timing on Dean's part.

"Hey," he said hesitantly.

"Well, look Rory, its Dean."

"Hi," Rory said, trying to warn Dean about Lorelai's mood with her eyes.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Dean said a bit more boldly, "Here, this is for you." He handed the rose to Rory, who grinned back.

"Yep, nothing says romance like a flower that's the color of blood," Lorelai mumbled.

"Mom!" Lorelai took that as a cue to leave.

"Oh, is that an empty chair at the counter? I should go investigate."

"Mom's in a bad mood," she heard Rory explain as she left the table. She muttered to herself all the way to the counter. The man by the empty seat saw her coming and quickly left money on the table. Ha! She loved having that power. Lorelai plopped down on the stool and slapped her hand on the counter twice. Luke turned around.

"Coffee, Seabiscut?"

"Just give me the damn mug!"

"Aren't we jolly today."

"Yep, I was thinking about getting up on a table and doing the chicken dance, because that is the kind of mood I'm in. Just happy as a clam. Yes sir. But that really shouldn't be done until after a few cups of coffee."

"Or a few tequila shots." Luke filled the mug and handed it over. Lorelai lifted the heavenly brew to her lips and took a long, drawn out sip, nearly draining the contents.

"God, I needed that."

"Thought I would do you a favor and hand it over without the negative caffeine comments."

"You truly are an angel. Bless you."

"So, what's up with you?"

"What ever do you mean?" Lorelai quipped.

"The sarcasm, running Kirk out of the diner, yelling at Rory, not wanting anything to eat, the black…" He trailed off, waiting for her response.

"I'm having a dark day."

"Ah."

"I figured you might understand."

"The wardrobe tipped me off. Any reason?"

"Just had a bad weekend. And, it's Valentine's Day."

"Don't even get me started on that commercialized, Hallmark crap holiday."

"You should write greeting cards," Lorelai said with the first hint of a smile all day.

"There it is."

"What?"

"Your smile. It would've been weird going the whole day without seeing it." That was a very strange comment coming out of Luke's mouth. When had Luke ever made a reference to her smile? Very weird, but then again, incredibly sweet. Yes, believe it or not, Luke could be sweet. Luke, on the other hand, was wondering where the hell that statement came from. "That sounded weird, didn't it?"

"Incredibly, but it was a nice thought. Thanks."

"Drink some more coffee."

"I meant every one of those angelic comments."

"Good to know."

* * *

**A/N: Look, another short a/n. That's so unlike me. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry they are both rather short, but I originally planned this story to be a oneshot all clumped together but since I'm not quite done yet, I decided to post what I have now and finish maybe this weekend (a very tentative maybe). Please review, because I thrive on feedback!**


	3. Tales of Hearts and War

**A/N: Aw, you're still here! I'm flattered, and flattery will get you anywhere with me, my friends (DIRTY!). Thanks for keepin' on! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tales of Hearts and War**

_February 11th, 2002_

_Lorelai wandered in to her parents' kitchen after her mother's outburst at Christopher. She didn't quite understand what Emily's problem was, but Lorelai could almost guarantee it would go back to the age old, 'you got pregnant at 16' drama. It seemed like almost every fight went back to that. Pushing the door open, Emily stood at the counter and poured herself a drink._

"_You wanna tell me what's going on here?" Lorelai asked, not willing to beat around the bush._

"_How can you let that horrible woman take Rory like that?" Whoa, Mom is really worked up about this. _

"_Okay Mom, calm down. It's only one night." _

"_That's how it starts. She's just getting her claws into her."_

"_Her claws?" Interesting image…_

"_We'll never see Rory again if that woman has her way." I think Mom finally flipped her lid._

"_Mom, hold it. Rory is my daughter, you know. I have some control over this."_

"_She's not getting Rory on weekends, you can't let that happen."_

"_What is this about Mom? Why are you so flipped out?"_

"_Lorelai, are you blind or just that humiliated?"_

"_Humiliated?" Why the hell would I be humiliated?_

"_Christopher gets his life together with that woman." _

"_So, that's good." What's your point, Mom?_

"_It should've been you!" Hello, definitely not what I was expecting._

"_What?"_

"_Don't play dumb, Lorelai. You know it too, and deep down I know you're heartbroken."_

"_I'm not heartbroken."_

"_Well, I am." _

"_Huh?"_

"_I always had the picture in my mind of the three of you together. After all these years and after all the bad things that happened, Rory with both her parents. And now that Christopher's got his life together, it's with her and not you."_

"_Mom, the timing was never right for us." _

"_That's because you dawdled time away. You could've had that affect on him. You could've been the person to help him get his life together, but you made no effort!"_

"_Oh, so now this comes down to something I didn't do? Don't put that on me Mother!"_

"_What other explanation is there? He's always been crazy about you but you've always kept him at arms length. You keep everyone at arm's length."_

"_That's not true!" _

"_It is true! Your destiny was to be with Christopher and now it's too late!"_

"_Then it wasn't our destiny!"_

"_So you're saying that you don't have feelings for him Lorelai, that all of this is just fine with you?"_

"_That's not important."_

"_It's not?"_

"_No. What's important is that Christopher is doing well and he's happy and we should be happy for him." _

"_You're impossible. I need to lie down. Tell Christopher – tell him whatever you like, I don't care." With a huff, Emily stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Lorelai stunned._

* * *

"Lorelai, have you gotten a heart yet?" Miss Patty asked, holding out the small, heart-filled box in her hand.

Welcome to the annual Stars Hollow Valentine's Day game. Every woman in town was given a fabric heart that was to be pinned to their clothing. If a man asked a woman a question (any question) and she answered him directly, the man got to take her heart away and wear it on his clothing. The man with the most hearts at the end of the night won a gift certificate for a dinner for two, usually picking a girl whose heart he had to dine with him. The man with the least amount of hearts got a rose and a kiss from Miss Patty. That was more of a treat for Patty than anyone. Men with no hearts (no pun intended) were excluded from the competition. Which meant Luke had never been involved in the lunacy. Al had won last year. He posed questions subtly, so that the woman almost had no choice but to answer. That's who Lorelai lost her heart to last year (also no pun intended). Lorelai used to think the whole scenario was fun, like regression to junior high. She could go the entire day without answering questions, which made Michel stark raving mad and Luke rant. This year, however, she was not in the mood for games. This was her year to be miserable, after all.

"I think I want to sit this year out, Patty."

"Oh Lorelai honey, you can't do that. It's tradition. Rory already has hers on." The game had also been a personal one between Lorelai and Rory. The liked to see how long they could hold out before losing their hearts. Lorelai usually won because Rory could easily be tricked.

Patty took out a cloth pink heart and wrote Lorelai's name in loopy cursive with a Sharpie. That was another thing; everyone knew whose hearts the men had managed to snag. Lorelai sighed as a sign of defeat and allowed Patty to pin the heart on her shirt. Luke rolled his eyes as if to say, 'I can't believe you get roped into doing this every year,' and refilled her mug.

"Luke, you better hurry and ask this pretty girl a question or you will never win her heart," Patty said with a wink. It was the age-old play on the town's opinion of Luke's feelings toward her. Lorelai was never convinced that Luke 'had a thing' for her and was always a little uncomfortable when people like Patty, or Babette, or even Sookie made jokes about it. She could almost guarantee that Luke felt the same way.

"Jeez," Luke muttered, turning has back to Patty's eyes that always seemed to be undressing him. Very creepy. Patty gave Luke's rear the once-over, and then raised an eyebrow to Lorelai, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. Luke was probably blushing.

"That woman really unnerves me," Luke mumbled to Lorelai after Patty made her way to another table.

"She thinks you have a nice ass," Lorelai commented.

"Jeez, you're kidding."

"Babette would say otherwise, but she likes her men ass-less. Just look at Morey."

"Can we stop talking about asses?"

"Why, does it make you uncomfortable?" Lorelai realized that she has just answered Luke's question. Well, that was an easy way to get rid of her heart. "Well, Luke Danes, you just made it very easy for me to get out of the heart game."

"What?"

"I just answered your question."

"Terrific. This game is idiotic."

"Oh Lucas, if you reject the heart I am holding in my hands, I would just DIE!" Lorelai said, imitating Scarlett O'Hara in all her hoop-skirted glory. Luke rolled his eyes again.

"I don't want the damn heart."

"I don't want the damn heart either, but someone has to wear it."

"I'm not going to wear it."

"I'm taking it off now," Lorelai took off the pin and held it out to Luke. "See, it's has my pretty name on it and the pink will look good with your skin tone."

"Why don't you just throw it in the trash?"

"Then I wouldn't be playing the game."

"But, you said you didn't want to play this year."

"Well, it suddenly became fun because you don't want to wear my heart that you rightfully won."

"Can't we just forget that this ever happened and you can put the heart back on and lose it to someone else?"

"That is not the point, Luke. I lost, you won, and you have to wear it."

"But, you didn't even want the heart to begin with."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are just trying to irritate and confuse me so I will give up and take the stupid heart from you."

"Is it working?" She asked.

"No."

"Luuuuke." Now it was time to give him her best Bambi eyes and flutter the lashes. Couldn't hurt to stick out her lip.

"No, and stop looking at me like that."

"Makes you want to give up and take the heart, doesn't it?"

"No, I just hate when you give me that look."

"It usually works," she whined.

"I am not about to be a part of this town's lunacy. Pick another guy! Give it to Kirk; he would probably love to have your heart. He might even take you on that date if he wins."

"You are no fun."

"And I have never been mistaken for being fun," Luke responded, walking over to a couple who had just sat down. Lorelai had been distracted long enough by the heart banter that she didn't even notice her mood shift. Luke had cheered her up at bit and Lorelai had never been able to pinpoint why he was always able to. Some people, no matter what mood Lorelai was in, would have that effect on her. It used to be Christopher and his smile that did her in and made any anger she harbored against him melt away. That didn't happen so much anymore, especially now after their fight.

Luke went back behind the counter to fix more coffee, his back to her. Lorelai noticed how his flannel was loosely hanging on his back. Inspiration hit, and she hoped Luke's sixth sense wouldn't kick in as she began to crawl onto the counter. She placed her knees on the table top, as gracefully as any woman in a skirt could. She opened up the safety pin and held it out in front of her until she was merely inches away from Luke's shirt. Very carefully, she attached the pin and closed it. Miraculously, Luke still did not notice that anything was amiss. Also, she managed to find her way back to the stool without toppling over. Lorelai sat very still, picking up her mug and pressing her lips to the ceramic. Luke took the pot and walked over to a table for refills. _How in the world did I get away with that? Luke must be off his game. Might be kinda fun to see how long it will take him to notice the heart there. _Rory saw what she was doing and caught Lorelai's attention. She put a finger to her lips and walked over to her daughter and Dean. Dean already had Rory's heart pinned proudly to her shirt.

"I think it was a tie this year," Rory said as Lorelai gathered up her coat and purse.

"Yeah, except that your guy actually wants to wear your heart." Did she just inadvertently refer to Luke as 'her guy?' _Very weird indeed._ Her statement was kind of ironic in itself. It truly reflected her love life right now. She felt as if she handed her heart over to someone, they would reject it, much like Luke had just done a few minutes before. Granted, he rejected her cloth heart, but Lorelai still saw it as a symbol in her own thoughts. Before, she thought that perhaps the Christopher revelation would open new doors for her. Maybe she could finally have a true relationship with a man without feeling guilty that she had just ruined the perfect family image that she had in her head. But now, she had reservations. In its own way, the cloth heart resembled her own hurt heart and she didn't want to force it on anyone. It was better to stay emotionally guarded than to keep getting rejected time and time again. _But wasn't I responsible for most of the rejecting?_

* * *

**A/N: Well...well...what do you think? That's all I'm going to post for tonight (or I should say, all I'm going to post in the wee hours of the morning). I have fragments of each remaining chapter done, but they aren't ready to share with you yet. So sorry. In case you were wondering, the heart game was something that happened when I was in high school, so I decided to include it in my story because I remember it being fun. I would love your reviews, feedback, criticism, jokes, funny antedotes, or even just a short note to say hey. Can you tell that I am desparate for attention today? I hope to have more posted soon. Hope it was to your liking! **


	4. Candy Hearts, Dresses, and Such

**A/N: Hey friends! Sorry it took me so long to update. Stupid school work and tests! I would say that college sucks, but it really doesn't. College is awesome. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to many people, since I didn't dedicate my other chapters. First, to Ronata, since theymonitored your internet time at work…How dare they! And to Muffin is Injured for always making me laugh. ****Menghis****, my first reviewer for this story…Um, who else? Well, all of you who liked the heart game. It was fun. Just a quick warning before you proceed…I didn't edit this chapter like I should so if it is awful, you know why. Let's get on with it…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Candy Hearts, Dresses, and Such**

_February 14th, 1985_

_Lorelai was acutely aware that it was Valentine's Day as she lay on the floor with Rory, who was on her stomach and banging a rattle. It wasn't like this night was any different than every night for the past four months, but she secretly hoped Christopher would come. A couple times a week, after work, he would come home with her father and eat dinner with the family. Had it been any other day with any other man with any other family, Lorelai might have seen this as nice. But the built-up hostility in the room made her throat constrict and she almost couldn't eat. _

_So much had changed since her Valentine's Day with Christopher the year before. A week after her magnanimous display of gut-retching in the girl's bathroom, Lorelai was brave enough to buy a pregnancy test. Then, she had to work up enough courage to tell Christopher about the baby. You could still see his blank and terrified stare if you looked hard enough. Then, it was time to tell the parents. Well, disappoint the parents was the more appropriate term. When Lorelai first discovered that she was pregnant, it felt as if her life as she knew it was over. That was practically nothing compared to what happened after the Gilmores and Haydens had been told. Lorelai and Christopher no longer had a life of their own. They were engaged, but Lorelai never heard Chris propose or her acceptance. Nor did she have a ring. But, it was what their parents told their snooty friends. Christopher had an after-school job that he never asked for. Lorelai couldn't even go to school and was forced to join organizations that she didn't want to be in. Like a good wife should. Like her mother would. _

_Simply saying that they were miserable was an understatement. Their life had changed so drastically after one stupid mistake. Christopher hardly talked to her anymore, every sentence was short and strained. She couldn't even begin to remember the last time he really kissed her, let alone the last time they were intimate. She hated this life. She hated her parents' stupid plan. She hated Christopher for simply going along with it. When was it like him to do the responsible thing? What happened to dropping Princeton and spending an entire year sleeping on European benches?_

_The only true bright spot in all of this was Rory. Her beautiful, beautiful girl. Lorelai never knew she could love someone they way she loved her child. Hell, she never thought she would make a good mother, but her bond with her girl was unlike anything she ever knew. Was it ever this way with Emily? Probably not. In the midst of all the robotic movements Lorelai made all day, Rory was the reason for going on. The reason she was still sane. The reason that she wished for something simpler and better. A life that was only big enough for just the two of them. Was it silly to dream like that? What about Christopher? The last part was important. Could they salvage any love that was still left between them? There was no better day than today to find out. Valentine's Day meant hope for romance. Today, Lorelai marveled at her lost pregnancy weight and slipped into a cute red dress that Christopher could never resist. Now, she hoped he would come._

_There was a knock on her bedroom door and not a moment too soon. Lorelai got up off the floor and smoothed her dress. After bending over to pick up Rory, she walked over to the door. She held her breath as she turned the knob. Her intuition had been right; Christopher was on the other side. He looked tired._

"_Hey," she said._

"_Hey." Christopher already sounded strained. _

"_Staying for dinner?"_

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_Come on in," Lorelai held the door open for him. He leaned over and gave her and Rory the customary kiss on the cheek. She hated thinking that it felt so forced. "Did you happen to catch a whiff of what was cooking downstairs? I've been up her playing with Rory for a couple of hours and I'm starved."_

"_Wasn't paying much attention."_

"_Oh." Christopher sunk into her rocking chair by Rory's crib. Lorelai stuck Rory back on the blanket on the floor and sat down on her bed. She nervously smoothed her dress again. "So…how was work?"_

"_Long. I'm drained."_

"_You look it. School?"_

"_Worse. Be glad you aren't taking Turner's physics class. He's as bad as everyone said he was. Managed to eek out a D on the last test."_

"_Wow, not fun. Um, you look like you could use a break." Christopher rested his elbows on his knees and raked his fingers through his hair. Lorelai sighed. "Hey…I got a wild idea."_

"_That's never comforting."_

"_Oh, come on. Let's go out!"_

"_Out?"_

"_Yes, out to dinner. The movies. Canada. Somewhere! Let's just get out of here for a change. When was the last time we did that?"_

"_What about Rory?"_

"_We can bring her along."_

"_It's almost her bed time. She'll be fussy."_

"_Well, maybe she'll fall asleep in the car and we can slip the valet guy something extra to keep an eye on her."_

"_Lore!" Jeez, he's not in a funny mood._

"_I was kidding, Chris."_

"_What about your parents?"_

"_I'm in favor of sneaking off the balcony and scaling the trellis." _

"_We're supposed to have dinner with them. That's why I'm here."_

"_Chris, we have dinner with them twice, sometimes three times, a week. I just want to go out with you and Rory. Just the three of us. I don't think we've ever done that."_

"_Lore, your parents have done a lot for us. We owe them this."_

"_Owe them what?"_

"_For the job. For offering to pay for the wedding. For not kicking you out of the house when they found out you were pregnant. For letting you live here. For offering to help us pay for our first house. For helping with Rory. Need I go on?"_

"_You think paying for a wedding and helping us with a house is generous? When did we even decide to get married? I can't remember any words being said or any discussions, and, oh yeah, we're 16!" Her voice was starting to rise with each word._

"_Yeah, but we have a kid so it's the right thing to do."_

"_No Christopher, it's the responsible thing to do. It's the thing to do to save our parents' asses. Does this entire situation feel right to you? There's a big difference between the responsible thing and the right thing."_

"_What is the big deal, Lore? We screwed up. This will fix it. Is it so awful of a thought to be married to me?"_

"_It's not that, Chris," she said exhaling loudly, "I hate to be redundant here, but we're 16. I don't want this life. I don't want to be my mother, and up until a month or so ago, you didn't want to be your parents either."_

"_No, I don't, but I don't see much of a choice here."_

"_Who says we don't have a choice, hon? We are miserable! We just say that we don't want to get married. It's that simple. Rory and I could move out. I can get a job. We can get an apartment. I'll get my GED. We will manage. And we won't be under their rules anymore. If I'm stuck in this house another week, I might go stir crazy."_

"_God, Lorelai! When did you get to be so selfish?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Do you honestly think that running away will solve all your problems? What about the best thing for me? What about Rory? At least here I have a job, our parents can help us out, and you might even be able to still go to school. Out there, you have no security. You will spend your entire life struggling. Is that what you want for Rory? This is really the best solution. We'll get married this year and we will have the security we need."_

"_Christopher," she began, her voice laced with sadness, "I don't want Rory growing up in all of this…God, I don't even know what to call it. My parents will always love you and be pissed at me for screwing up my life. My mother will always judge me no matter what I do and my father will never be proud of my accomplishments. There is always so much hostility that you could cut it with a knife. And I will never be happy here. Rory will pick up on that and will not have a good childhood. I want things to be different for her. And, I'm no psychic, but we'll probably be divorced in a year. We are too young and we will never be happy in this life that everyone else has planned for us-" Lorelai's rant was cut short by Emily's voice downstairs._

"_LORELAI! CHRISTOPHER! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER."_

"_We can't have this conversation now," Christopher said, getting up from the rocking chair._

"_Then when are we going to have it, Chris? Knowing you, we never will!" Lorelai picked Rory up from the floor and she curiously watched her parents._

"_Stop being such a bitch!"_

"_What the hell did you just call me?" Lorelai yelled, her eyes dark with fury._

"_You heard me!"_

"_I can't believe you just said that and in front of our daughter. See, this is why we can't do this-"_

"_WAHHHHHHH!" Rory began to wail, spurred by her parents' angry voices._

"_You know, maybe I am selfish," Lorelai screamed over Rory's cries, "But at least I'm not going to cop out and not try to have my own life. At least I have enough faith in myself to make it instead of your sudden desire to take things easy. Rory will never be a smart, independent, happy, and well-adjusted girl if I don't do this. And I know I can. I can do this on my own and you can choose to be a part of this or not. I am perfectly capable of finding a job and a place for us and raising Rory alone. So, you can stay here and take the easy way out and maybe she and I will be happy for a change!" Lorelai wiped away a tear then tenderly rubbed sobbing Rory's back. She kissed her forehead. Christopher looked both angry and scared._

"_LORELAI! THIS CENTURY PLEASE!" Emily's voice beckoned them again. Christopher walked over to the door._

"_At least try to be civil to me during dinner," Christopher said quietly, with his back turned to her._

"_Same goes for you." Christopher didn't wait for her and walked out the door. Lorelai furiously wiped the tears from her eyes as she held sniffling Rory close. "Well, do you at least like my dress?" Rory looked up at her with big blue eyes, "Yeah, I knew you would."_

* * *

_Grumble, grumble, grumble, _Lorelai thought to herself as she kicked open the Jeep's door at her house. She couldn't stand to be at the inn anymore. Sookie was especially excited, humming to herself, admiring her ring, gushing about Jackson's dinner plans. There was none of the usual hustle and bustle in the kitchen. Sookie was actually happy about her dinner menu of oysters. She had also arranged for strawberries and champagne to be set at each setting. The cliché almost made Lorelai sick. Sookie was so bubbly that Lorelai couldn't stand to be in the kitchen for more than 30 seconds at a time. Bubbly did not mix well with her dark mood.

Another major disappointment of the day was Michel. Well, okay, Michel was usually a disappointment, but he was different today of all days. Where was his surly and superior French attitude? He even paid Lorelai a compliment about her sweater. She had racked her brain, but still could not think of another nice thing that Michel had said to her over the years. It was a complete role reversal. _Did Michel and I pull a Freaky Friday? Now, that would be creepy…_Oh, and there was the fact that he was friendly and chatty with guests. In the lulls of the day, he rambled on and on about his date, the gift he bought her, the restaurant he spent weeks picking out, the club he was taking her to for dancing. When did Michel get so chummy with her? Friendly also did not mix well with her dark mood.

With a high stack of work, and her purse carefully balanced on top, Lorelai slowly made it out of the Jeep, up the steps, and to her front door. That's when she ran into her first problem. Her hands were full. She had forgotten to pull her keys out of her purse. No matter, Rory should be home. In desperation, she kicked the door repeatedly. No Rory. She tried a kicking and screaming combination to no avail. Rory still didn't come. _She should be home. Where the heck is she? Well, this day just keeps getting better and better. _

Slowly, Lorelai started to shift the all the books and folders to one hand, so she could pull out her keys with the other. In theory, this idea was good. However, in Lorelai's hands, the plan went awry as soon as she slightly moved the stack. She felt the books and folders start to jiggle in the middle of the pile. The top section, including her purse, tumbled to the ground. With a growl in her throat, Lorelai quickly bent her knees to pick up her purse, but this caused the rest of the stack to slip out of her hands and onto the doormat.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" She yelled to no one in particular. Something inside Lorelai snapped and she began to vent her anger on to the source of her frustrations. The books. She kicked once. Then twice. When she realized how good it felt to kick the books, she began to put more effort into her leg swings, throwing all her might into her kicks. Evil glee bubbled in her chest. But, a klutz like Lorelai could never be pure evil. As she went in for an especially hard kick, her foot made contact with the wall. The momentum hurled her backwards and she landed on the wood porch with a thump. After the shock wore off, she looked at her right pump. Damn, she scuffed it. In pure frustration, she took off her shoe and hurled it against the door.

"Damn you, Murphy's Law!" she yelled, lying down on the porch. Maybe if she lay there long enough, she would be swallowed by the earth. That sounded good. She drummed her fingers on the floor boards, testing Mother Nature. _Any minute now…_Then, the front door opened.

"Okay THAT you hear?" Lorelai stated sarcastically. Rory loomed over her in a fuzzy purple bathroom with a towel on her head.

"I heard this tapping noise and I decided to check it out. Why are you on the floor?"

"Waiting to be swallowed up."

"Alright, that's it. Time to get you up."

"No, no…five more minutes," Lorelai groaned, trying to shield her eyes from Rory's most menacing stare. Rory reached down and grabbed Lorelai's arm. Reluctantly, Lorelai allowed her daughter to help pull her up. She brushed off her skirt and began searching for her shoe.

"Why are there books all over the ground?"

"Oh, they decided to play Jenga, but forgot to tell me."

"Tricksy."

"Yes, I thought so." Rory bent over and helped Lorelai gather up the now dusty purse and work supplies.

"Where's your other shoe?"

"I threw it."

"Ah…why?"

"It got scuffed when I kicked the books."

"I don't know why I am acting so surprised," Rory murmured, "The shoe probably had it coming."

"You bet your boots…no pun intended." Rory walked across the porch, hand protectively holding her robe closed. She bent over when she discovered the black pump and waved it in the air in victory. Lorelai gave her a nod of approval and held the door open for her daughter.

"You're home early."

"Yep, and I brought some work with me."

"So I guess that means your day hasn't got any better."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Lorelai blared out shrilly. They made their way into the kitchen, where all the slightly grimy work staples were deposited on the table. Rory shook the towel loose as she wandered into her bedroom and stuck her head into the closet.

It didn't take Lorelai long to notice the big Ziploc of candy hearts in the center. One thing that she had always looked forward to on Valentine's Day was the candy message hearts. She would pick through and only eat her favorite white and purple hearts before Rory got a chance. She found messages that spoke true to her daughter and pelted her with them. **URA STAR. CALL ME. I ♥U. **Rory didn't especially like the last habit.

"Hey, you got a bag of hearts," she stated to Rory.

"Yeah, they're from Lane. You know, the annual exchange of Valentine's gifts." Rory's voice was slightly muffled as she dug in the closet.

"Oh yeah…But, wait, how did she give them to you? Isn't she still grounded?"

"Yeah. She tossed them out the window when she saw me walking by."

"You're lucky they didn't land in the tree. Plaid skirts aren't good tree-climbing attire."

"Not to mention that I would have ripped my stockings."

"You do that anyway, hon. That Lane is always resourceful."

"She doesn't have CDs in the floorboards for nothing."

"True. I hope that Belle & Sebastian single was worth it, because seeing Michel move around the inn after doing all that running was priceless."

"Hi! It's Belle & Sebastian."

"Good point," Rory liked hearing Lorelai do friendly banter after having a seemingly bad day. Especially after their little spat at the diner. She didn't mean to push the Christopher issue, but once she confronted her mother with it, she knew it was the reason why she was glum. What had happened? So, Rory had high (in the sky, apple pie) hopes that maybe she was cheering her mother up after a long day. What awaited her, however, was contrary to her optimistic thoughts. As she left her room, finger combing her dark locks, she found her mother popping candy hearts in her mouth. But, it wasn't just any color candy heart. It was pink. The color Lorelai hated. The color her mother would leave in the bag for Rory to eat after getting her fill of all her favorites. When Rory came closer, she noticed the disgusted expression Lorelai wore as she stuck another pink candy in her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating some of your candy hearts…Blech!"

"You're eating the pink ones."

"Yes I am."

"You hate the pink ones. You always say they taste like Pepto."

"And, believe me, they still do."

"So…why are you still eating them?"

"I'm being considerate," Lorelai said a little too brightly while sucking on one of the candies.

"Not likely." Rory gave her a knowing glare.

"Okay, truth is, I don't deserve to eat the white ones."

"Why do you not deserve the white ones?" Her mother's logic usually made sense, but today, their signals were crossed.

"Because I am having a dark day."

"Shouldn't you then be eating more of your favorites in an effort to cheer yourself up?"

"No, that would negate the dark day. I cannot indulge. I am supposed to be negative and cranky and sour all day. I cannot do things that would normally make me happy. So, that means I wear my most unflattering black outfit and eat the pink Pepto hearts."

"Okay, that makes absolutely no sense. And, oh, what do you call secretly pinning your heart on Luke?"

"An indulgence," Lorelai whispered quietly, head bent. "Gah, I am a horrible walking contradiction!" She laid her head on the table, slamming it a bit harder then she intended. "Ow…I deserved that too."

"Mom, you need to get a hold of yourself here," Rory grabbed the Ziploc, "First of all, stop eating these unless you will eat the white and purple ones. Then, go upstairs and change into some happy, and clean, clothes. Something colorful. No black. Or, better yet…" Rory went into her room and came out with her bag, depositing it in front of Lorelai. "Happy Valentine's Day. I was going to give it to you earlier, but then you came out in the goth grab."

Lorelai pulled out the tissue paper slowly, and took out the contents. A pair of socks with a frog in a crown on them. A hot pink t-shirt that said "I'm Never Witholdin' from William Holden." Lorelai's features softened.

"Where did you find this?" she said with a slight grin, fingers lightly brushing the cotton.

"I ordered it after you said you were saving yourself for William Holden."

"It's great, hon."

"I knew you would like it."

"I like Rick and Leroy too."

"The socks?"

"You are so my daughter. Thanks." Lorelai got up and pulled Rory in for a hug. She happily obliged. "Sorry I've been so moody today. It's just that your dad gave me a lot to think about this weekend and it got me a little down. I didn't mean to take things out on you. I love the gifts."

"I understand. I probably should've tried to be more understanding and not push you so much to talk."

"I would have done the same thing, sweets. Remember my wallowing insistence?"

"Yeah, but you happened to be right about that?"

"Well, you were probably right about the need to talk. I…I'm not ready to go into it yet, but when I am, I will let you know."

"I can live with that," Rory said with a grin, "Think you can cheer up now?" Lorelai smiled.

"Maybe a little. Don't expect a miracle Lorelai turn-around, though."

"Ooo, I have a theory," Rory stated, eyes wide and bright.

"Do tell," Lorelai said, resuming her seat at the table. Rory took the one next to her.

"What is today?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Besides that."

"The 14th."

"More detail."

"The day Arizona became a state?"

"No, and really?"

"It was on a Snapple lid."

"When were you drinking Snap-never mind. It's Monday."

"Oh, you're right! A Manic Monday…"

"Exactly."

"Oh my God, that's so creepy. I had a weird dreaming this morning, and then I had a Manic Monday. I am turning into a Bangles song!"

"Or you listen to them way to much. Were you kissing Casanova near a crystal blue Italian stream?"

"I take back that you so being my daughter comment! Casanova?"

"Oh, was it Clark Gable? I always get them confused."

"How in the world do you get Casanova and Clark Gable confused? One's an Italian romancer in a wig and the other was in _Gone with the Wind_."

"Well, they're both are romantic figures." Lorelai was incredulous.

"Casanova more so than Clark Gable."

"He's Rhett Butler! He's an attractive guy."

"Sure, if you go for the thin moustache look. Oh, and by the way, she was kissing VALENTINO!"

"Ohhhhh, that makes much more since than Rhett."

"Yeah."

"What was the dream about?"

"Oh, it kinda goes a long with the whole weekend. I'll fill you in later."

"Okay." Rory handed over a handful of purple and white hearts she had been picking out during their chat.

"Aw, thanks, hon. You're the best."

"Glad you think so…can I borrow something of yours to wear for tonight?"

"Sure. Where's Mr. Romance taking you?"

"He won't tell me."

"Meanie!"

"I know it! Help me pick something out?"

"Always." Lorelai followed Rory out of the kitchen and up the stairs, munching on her handful. "Hon, you have school tomorrow, so try not to stay out too late."

"Okay, I wasn't planning on it."

"Good good."

"Oh hey," Rory said as she opened the door to the dark abyss of clothes in Lorelai's room, while Lorelai got on the bed and lay on her stomach. Rory began to rifle. "If you are turning into a Bangles song, who was the guy that talked to you in his bedroom voice? Does he walk like an Egyptian?"

"Ew, you demon child. That is disturbing and DIRTY on so many levels."

"For some reason, I couldn't resist."

"I guess no matter how many times you confuse Valentino, Casanova, and Clark Gable, you will always be your mother's daughter." Rory pulled out a cute little red dress and held it out to Lorelai. She knew that dress. She could pinpoint the last time she wore it. It was so long ago. Lorelai didn't even know she still had it.

"I've never seen this before."

"It's a very old dress. Didn't even know I still had it around."

"It's cute. Think it'll fit."

"I'm going to advise against it. It's a little bad luck."

"Enough said, what about this skirt?"

Rory pulled out more and more options before she finally found a dress that suited her. Lorelai was on curling iron patrol and she helped Rory get ready for the big date. Dean, having known the girls long enough, showed up ten minutes late with more roses. _They pay him way too much at Doose's. _After seeing her daughter off, Lorelai went back upstairs and traded her dusty skirt for jeans and her new William Holden shirt. Making up her mind to not stay alone and wallow in her own dark, self-pity, she decided to take Rory's advice and attempt to get happy. Coffee. She needed coffee. Luke had coffee. Luke ranted. Luke's rants were funny. Luke cooks burgers. Luke's burgers make her happy. It was settled; she was going to Luke's. The atmosphere and sarcastic diner owner would pull her out of any funk. As she made her way to the Jeep, Lorelai noticed that Manic Monday was now stuck in her head. She smiled. That's how she needed to look at this day. Screw the fact that it was the most romantic day of the year. It really was…_just another manic Monday…_

* * *

**A/N: Well…I'm anxious for your thoughts in the form of reviews. Was it great? Did it suck? Either way, let me know. There is going to be two more chapters after this. Both are halfway written. So, hopefully I'll be done before Armageddon. **

**A few shoutouts…First to my roommate. We have two stuffed frogs that we bought when we were both single this time last year and they were our princes. Mine was Rick, hers was Leroy. Thus, I named Lorelai's socks Rick and Leroy. By the way, my roommate is no longer single and is getting married in May! It's very exciting. She's so lucky! Anyway, lastly, to the great state of Arizona. I am glad I still remember Arizona history by adding in the fact that AZ became a state on Valentine's Day. How romantic. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. To tired to write much else.**


	5. A Little Discovery,A Little Fried Death

**A/N: OMGoodness, I updated! And, no, it's not an April Fools joke. I thought I would post what I could right now rather than leave you all hanging. I'm so sorry for taking so long. Stupid school work. Sometimes I wish I could blow it all off just so I can write, but can't really do that when you're on scholarship. Sigh…Anyway, I deeply apologize for the lack of LL action in the last chapter. I hardly ever write Lorelai and Rory stuff so I thought I would give it a whirl. I usually don't have trouble writing Lorelai, but I find Rory really hard for some reason. I guess I am definitely more of a Lorelai. So, I dedicate this chapter, and pretty much the rest of the story to Lolabelle26. You pretty much all owe her for this chapter, she was kicking my butt in gear the whole time.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Little Discovery, A Little Fried Death**

_February 12th, 2002_

_Sherry, for some reason that was beyond Lorelai, HAD to find Rory before she and Christopher left. But, bonding-mode Sherry was the last thing on her mind. The events of last night and this morning were weighing heavy on her mind. There was the fact that her mother basically accused her of ruining the perfect family picture by wasting so much time. Then, Rory confessed that she used to envision her and Christopher getting back together in the sense that all kids want their estranged parents to work it out. Luke had picked up on her mood the minute she walked in and was still eyeballing her suspiciously from his spot behind the counter. Luke knew her too well sometimes. It was nice that he wanted to cheer her up by playing bagel hockey. But between Emily's blowout and this precise moment, she had a revelation. A light bulb literally turned on in her head. Christopher took the seat across from her, and Lorelai felt the need to tell him exactly what was on her mind. Chris would understand. He knew her. They both needed to be released from this invisible bond that held them together._

"_So, quaint evening of theater last night," Christopher began._

"_Ah yes, the Gilmore family players rival the Barrymores for their sophisticated, dramatic productions."_

"_I never thought she'd freak over Rory not being there like that. I never wanted to put you in that position." Ah, little do you know…_

"_Oh, you couldn't have known."_

"_I mean, Rory's missed the occasional dinner before." Can't you see? That's not the point, hon._

"_Yeah, well, this was compounded by other things."_

"_What other things?"_

"_You should know as well as I that when it comes to Emily Gilmore, it's never simple."_

"_Got it. Ah, looks like they found each other. You know, Sherry had a really good time last night. I hope Rory did too."_

"_Yeah, she seemed to."_

"_Good, good." Here's my chance. It's now or never._

"_So Chris, before you go, um, I have something I wanna say to you."_

"_Uh oh." Yeah, Christopher knows me a little too well. He scooted his chair back and looked into her eyes._

"_It's not an uh oh."_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_Well, I, um, I kind of realized something with you and Sherry visiting and God help me, because of something my mother said to me."_

"_Wow, inspiration can come from the unlikeliest sources." Don't I know it…Lorelai sucked in a breath._

"_I was just thinking, you know, all these years, no matter what my relationship status has been, whether I've been dating or hibernating or whatever, I think I've always had you in the back of my mind - you know, the prospect of us being together. But this prospect was sort of indefinitely on hold while you, you know, found yourself and, uh, got your personal life together so that you could really be there for me and especially for Rory. But you and I have been so linked in my mind that I think I have unconsciously sabotaged every decent relationship I've had, including the one with Max, because I was waiting for you, and I shouldn't have been. And now that I see that, and I see you settling down with Sherry, I think I can move beyond it." Christopher paused._

"_Good, I'm really glad this is good for you Lorelai," he said dryly._

"_It is… Chris?_

"_How dare you put that on me?" Whoa, what does he mean by that?_

"_I'm just thanking you."_

"_Well, don't." _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong? Dammit Lorelai, you're dumping fifteen years of unhappiness on me? Fifteen years of not having healthy, lasting relationships on me? You're blaming me for breaking up with Max and not marrying him? That's all MY fault?"_

"_No, I just - ." Okay, this was completely blown out of proportion._

"_I did nothing to deserve that."_

"_I'm not saying that you did."_

"_You're as good as saying it."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Then what did you expect to come from this divine revelation that you've been so kind to share with me? Did you want me to apologize to you for ruining your life or comfort you and say 'there, there, everything's gonna be all right' so you can feel okay? Forget it!"_

"_Chris, wait!"_

"_Look, if there's anything else you feel bad about in your life that you wanna dump on my doorstep, just leave a note!" He pulled back from the table and threw open the diner door. Lorelai felt helpless. She didn't mean for Chris to take her words and blow them completely out of context. She felt her eyes drift to the counter. Lorelai briefly caught Luke's eyes, but he awkwardly looked down. He probably heard every word. Damn. She then shifted her gaze out the window. Christopher was hugging Rory goodbye. They never were the perfect family picture, but maybe her mother was right for a change; it was something she used to want. _

* * *

DING

Lorelai surveyed the diner as she walked in at 6:30. Completely empty. It must be one of those weird lulls that Luke was talking about last week. Very unusual for dinner time, though.

"Luke?" she called out into the seemingly vast emptiness. It was silent for a moment. Slightly creepy.

"Lorelai?" Luke called back from somewhere in the distance.

"Yeah, it's me. Where is everyone?" Lorelai set her purse and coat down on one of the stools. In the quiet, she heard a soft hum that would normally have been missed in the presence of other diners. Luke emerged from behind the curtain, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Probably out to dinner."

"What are you up to?" she took a seat. Luke went behind the counter.

"Just doing some cleaning in the storeroom."

"Ah. Messy?"

"Nah, just something that needed to be done."

"You're bored out of your mind, aren't you?"

"Completely. I was thinking about closing early."

"Well, lucky I came along. I can entertain you."

"Dirty," Luke muttered with a slight smirk on his lips. He didn't call her on her dirty comments often, but it was generally quite funny when he did,

"Wow, you're right. That definitely qualified for a dirty."

"Coffee?"

"You have to ask?" Luke turned around to start up the coffee maker. That's when Lorelai caught sight of her heart, which was still securely pinned to Luke's back. _Oh my God, he has no idea. It's been on his back all day! That is…hilarious! _She could feel a chuckle start to churn in her gut. It tickled as it made its way up to her throat. She did try to suppress a laugh, for Luke's sake. She really did. But, like a beaver dam against a flooded river, she burst, giggling uncontrollably. Luke whipped around at this, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He had a sinking feeling that she was laughing at him.

"What?"

"Hmmm," Lorelai said with closed lips before she started laughing again,"…it's…ha, nothing!"

"It's something."

"Okay," Lorelai said, taking in a deep breath, attempting to regain her lost composure. "Okay, don't get mad, but…please remember it's a joke…and sometimes I'm funny, right?"

"Just get on with it."

"Okay…so remember I was a little dark this morning."

"A little?"

"Alright, a lot dark. And, my mood still hasn't improved much. Anyway, in an effort to cheer myself up, I kinda sorta…pinned my heart on you when you weren't looking."

"You what?" Luke wore an expression of utter confusion.

"I…" Lorelai didn't finish. Luke was already reaching around and feeling his back. When he found the heart, he gave it a tug. He rolled his eyes and gave her an annoyed stare.

"Jeez, how long has that been there?"

"Since breakfast."

"Lorelai!"

"I thought you would notice sooner," Lorelai spouted out in her defense. He groaned softly, and reached back around to the pinned heart. With his fingers, he clumsily attempted to undo the safety pin. After several failed tries at odd angles, Luke gave into his frustrations and gave the heart a hefty pull. Lorelai raised her eyebrows. She heard it rip slightly. "Hey! You're going to rip a hole in our shirt! Let me see it." For the second time that day, Lorelai carefully (yet, gracefully) rested her knees on the counter. Luke turned around with a sigh and Lorelai undid the safety pin. Without incident, she made it back onto the stool. Luke was still giving her a menacing stare.

"No coffee now," came his grumpy voice.

"Aw, Luke, I just meant it as a joke. I'm sorry. I didn't think my heart would make you so angry."

"It didn't."

"Really?" she asked, not believing him.

"It's just…" he began. "Jeez, you should've told me…I have to get a kiss from Patty now."

"Ha! I forgot about that!"

"Sure you did," he deadpanned.

"No, seriously. I was just feeling blue about this whole Valentine's thing, and I didn't want to wear the heart. Since you didn't want to wear the heart more than I did, it became a game to me, and I thought secretly pinning it to you would cheer me up. Then you didn't notice, so it became more fun…"

"Well, I hoped it worked." To Lorelai's surprise, Luke then slid over a mug and proceeded to fill it.

"Peace offering?"

"More like a way to get out of your crazy antics. I've seen you without coffee. I'm a little afraid of what you will do to me without caffeine in my system."

"I'll take it! Coffee is coffee, my friend."

"Besides, you'll probably nag and annoy me to no end until I gave you some."

"Aw, Luke, I think you have the hots for me," she blurted out before she even realized what she said. Definitely an 'open mouth, insert foot' moment. _Poor guy…you probably just made him very uncomfortable. Hell, I'm uncomfortable. Luke does not a thing for you, just like you don't have a thing for him. Well, okay, I did admit that I may have feelings for him once. But, that was to Emily, and I was probably just trying to get her off my back. Right? Crap, you've been silent too long. Say something!_

"Jeez," Luke growled, managing something out before Lorelai had a chance to respond. _Maybe he didn't notice…_Luke picked up the rag and started to rub the counter on the other side of Lorelai's stool. She was silent again. "You want dinner?" he asked after a few moments of cleaning and her quiet sipping.

"Sure," Lorelai answered. She hadn't eaten much all day. She wasn't hungry for breakfast and couldn't stand to stay in the kitchen long enough to get something from Sookie. The only thing she remembered having was wrapped candies from the front desk and the disgusting pink hearts that she forced herself to eat. "Can I get a burger and chili fries?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"No way, Jose."

"Then, you bet." Luke walked to the kitchen, leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts. She was definitely all alone. Sure, Luke was there, but he was making her dinner and generally wasn't chatty while manning the grill. She never realized how much she depended on the diner crowd, especially tonight when she was Rory-less. On any other day, Lorelai could chat with Babette, freak out Kirk, listen to the latest gossip from Miss Patty, argue with Taylor, talk shop with Andrew, and banter with Luke. Now, she could only do one of those things. She felt pathetic. Dark mood was back in full force. Desperate times called for desperate measures, however. _Would he…no…well, maybe…_

"Hey, I have a crazy idea," she called out to Luke above the hiss of the grill. He poked his head out of the window, spatula in hand.

"Never comforting words coming out of your mouth."

"Usually true, but I think you might actually go for this one."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" she shot out quickly, not sure why she was holding her breath in anticipation. _It wouldn't be such a big deal if Luke said no, right? Of course, why would he say no? _

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, why should we both eat alone tonight? Besides, it was nice the other day at the picnic and we don't do enough friend-ish things together."

"Okay."

"Yea! I do believe you just made my day, Luke Danes."

"Glad to be of service," he stated with a slight smirk, "Your burger will be done soon. Do you want a beer?"

"Such service! How could I say no?"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yes." She smiled sweetly. Luke disappeared from the window.

As Luke busied himself in the kitchen, Lorelai took the opportunity to take in the view of the town from his window. The carnival was in full swing, red, pink, and white decorations adorning every lamppost and building door. Well, every door except for Luke's. The white twinkle lights of the gazebo were enhanced by the addition of red, heart-shaped lights and paper lanterns. As much as Lorelai hated admitting it, the town looked pretty. She admired every ounce of work that was put into it. And, hey, at least she wasn't almost murdered by a papier-mâché star, like last year's Firelight Festival.

Lorelai was glad Luke agreed to eat dinner with her. He was always helping out, whether it was trying to lend a sympathetic ear or fixing things so she wouldn't be murdered by her house one day. She liked that quality of Luke's. He was always there.

She began to people watch the town square, waving at some milling past the diner, trying to pick out her friends in the crowd. Taylor was yelling God knows what into a megaphone. Typical. Miss Patty was tallying the hearts of the men who came to her booth. She seemed to by standing unnecessarily close to most of them, with the exception of Kirk and Al. On the prowl for the newest husband, perhaps. She spotted Lane, scoping out the square with her binoculars from her bedroom window. Lane caught her in her lens and waved, and Lorelai returned with her slightly less enthusiastic wave. It was a little creepy that Lane had made great friends with her binoculars, but also amusing. Lorelai could see Sookie and Jackson, snuggled close on a bench. Jackson was whispering something in Sookie's ear that caused her to laugh. Lorelai found herself smiling, like she knew the joke too.

Lorelai didn't hear Luke come up behind her, but she felt a presence and it caused her to cock her head to the side. Luke walked up to her side and handed over an already open bottle of beer, which Lorelai accepted with a nod.

"Just waiting on your fried death," Luke murmured, taking a sip of his bottle.

"Why thank you. It's good to know I have options in my death. There's the ever popular liquid death. Then fried death. Let's not forget baked death and grilled death…"

"Junk is junk and it will all kill you one day."

"Just like drinking this beer will make you an alcoholic?" Lorelai questioned with a raised eyebrow. Luke shook his head in defeat, and gazed out the window with her. He allowed his eyes to follow her direction, watching the same people before letting out his "Crazy town," Lorelai smiled. Sure, Luke could be full of surprises, but he was also predictable like the smell of Old Spice. She had been waiting for that comment.

"Yeah, crazy, but a good crazy."

"There's such a thing?"

"Oh, definitely, but only in Stars Hollow."

"Ah." Luke took a sip of beer, then continued, "Mind if I ask you why you aren't joining in on the festivities?"

"I guess I just don't feel up to it, like the heart thing this morning. And, well look, it's all coupley out there."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Thanks for reminding me," she spouted out sarcastically, but in a joking manner, pointing the lip of her bottle toward him.

"That's not what I meant. I just thought that the couple atmosphere never bothered you."

"It doesn't, but it does."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"I guess you just have to be in my head."

"Scary thought," Luke said with a small, lopsided grin.

"Shush, you!" Lorelai grinned back, taking a sip, "You know, I promised Rory that I would make an effort to get happy tonight. I changed out of the all black outfit, per her request. I ate the handful of white and purple candy hearts she gave me. Then I thought, 'Hey, what could cheer me up better than Luke's coffee and food" Probably nothing.' Then, the diner was empty and I made the mistake of looking out the window at all this and all those happy thoughts went down the metaphoric drain."

"I hear windows can be hazardous that way."

"More than you know." They silently stared out the window again. Maybe they were looking out the window for an exaggerated amount of time, but Lorelai still saw something different every time she looked. Once again, her eyes fell on Sookie and Jackson on the bench. "God, that must be nice," she muttered, then wondered if she had actually said her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Luke asked.

"That," she said, pointing in the direction of the happy couple, "I know I was complaining about the couple stuff, but they look so happy and in love."

"Yeah, they do," Luke agreed with a nod.

"Jeez, listen to me. I'm being such a downer. I'm sorry." Lorelai said, bushing stray hairs away from her face, attempting to hide the intense vulnerability that she felt.

"No problem. Let me get your fries. That'll cheer you up."

"Yes, fries sound good." Lorelai followed Luke back over to the counter, not giving the window a second glance. She was now, more than ever, determined to get out of her funk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just so you know, this is not where I planned to leave this chapter. Believe you me, there was going to be a lot more sauce, if you catch my drift (know what I mean, know what I mean, say no more, say no more, nudge, nudge…sorry, I get carried away sometimes) . But, there was so much that needed to go on before the end of the story that I got a tad overwhelmed focusing on this chapter. So I give you the first half of the extremely long and eventful chapter that was completely out of my organizational structure. So, the good news…the last chapter is done, the next chapter is going to be where all the LL juicy stuff is going to come in and is partially done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't send me hate mail. That would imply that you knew where I live and that's a little freaky. Do you like it so far? Does my lack of updating make you want to stop reading? I'm sorry, but just so you know; I always finish my stories no matter how long it takes. You have my word as a sailor, or I guess not as a sailor b/c I don't have a sea-faring trade or a job for that matter. But, my word is gold. Please review. I love 'em lots and lots. **


	6. Deep Dish and Whoa!

**A/N: Before you start clutching your chest, screaming, "Elizabeth, I'm comin'!" Yes, it's me, and yes, I updated in a timely matter. I told you that this chapter was already half done. You didn't believe me, but it was the truth. Get ready for some juicy stuff, but as a warning, this chapter is more dramatic than funny. Oh, believe me, there's funny stuff, but also lots o' drama. Drama up the wazoo. I blame Grey's Anatomy. I was writing a lot of this during the commercials (on a side note, wasn't tonight's episode good? Grey's Anatomy is my most recent TV obsession, keeps me going during GG hiatus.) So, anyway…I dedicate this chapter to all of you who appreciate a good Monty Python quote, especially those who told me so, lol. Lolabelle26, I'm sending Resolve and a Tide pen your way. So, also dedicated to the pink stain on Lolabelle26's rug. I'm sorry. And, LLfreak8285, because I always look forward to your reviews. Hey, are the numbers in your s/n your bday? Because, if it is, your bday is 8 days before mine! Sorry for the extremely long note today. I'm in a bit of a rambling mood…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Deep Dish from the Diner Man, and a Little Bit of Whoa!**

_February 22nd, 2001_

_Luke literally tossed camera-wielding Andrew out the door, bringing a bit of a smile to Lorelai's face. Yep, Luke's grumpy antics would never get old. It had been a nice evening overall. The two of them spending time together, picking out paint samples; it was a change, but a good change. Luke was a completely different person out of working mode. In fact, he seemed to smile more. _

"_That's it. We're closed for the night," Luke announced in a huff, flipping the CLOSED sign to face the town square. Lorelai took the opportunity to survey the walls of the diner, holding the desired paint sample in her hand. _

"_You know, listen –" she began, "since you have to take everything off the walls to decide what stuff you're going to keep and what stuff you're to get rid of."_

"_Everything stays," Luke stated adamantly. _

"_Okay, there's a plastic dancing pork chop that says –" _

"_Everything stays."_

_"'I lost my head over a good chop. You should too.'" _

"_Everything stays." There was nothing Lorelai could do but relent. _

"_Okay. Everything stays." She held up her hands in defeat. In response to Lorelai's comment, Luke began to gaze around the diner, looking at the rustic belongings on the walls and shelves._

"_You know," Luke said, sounding nostalgic, "this place hasn't been painted since my dad was alive."_

"_No, I didn't know that." Luke hardly ever talked about his dad, but Lorelai always found herself wanting to know more about his parents, and his childhood, and just his life in general. There had to be a reason why Luke was the way he was. _

"_He painted it before he opened it and once more when the roof caved in one winter. I think that's probably it." _

"_The paint lasted a long time. He got his money's worth," Lorelai joked. _

"_Yep. He really loved this place, you know. This store was his life. Mine too, I guess. I spent every minute I wasn't in school here. I spent a lot of minutes I was supposed to be in school in here too." _

"_How come you opened a diner? Why didn't you keep it a hardware store?" Lorelai asked, wishing to voice her thoughts. She had to admit that she was curious._

"_I don't know. I didn't love the hardware business the way my dad did, and, you know, I knew how to cook, so I just thought a diner would be more...fun." Lorelai smiled at that and started laughing._

"_That's a hard word for you to say." Yeah, Luke and fun weren't words you generally connected together. Luke laughed too, and that sounded good to Lorelai. He didn't laugh enough. _

"_Yeah. I just always wanted to work here. Just where Dad did." A completely different perspective from Lorelai's. She would move out of the country if it meant permanently escaping one Emily and Richard Gilmore. _

"_God that's nice. To be so -- I don't know -- connected to your dad. That's -- I would have loved that." _

"_Well you've got that with Rory."_

"_Yeah...I guess so." Would Rory be different if I had a better relationship with my parents? Luke took in the diner again._

"_You know, I still think there's a spot on the wall somewhere where my dad took an order one day when he ran out of paper." _

"_Really? Where?" Lorelai asked, suddenly curious again._

"_I don't know. Behind the counter maybe." Lorelai moved to walk behind the counter and Luke followed her. "Next to the door. On the right side." Yeah right, 'behind the counter maybe.' Luke knew exactly where it was. She smiled with that realization and Luke smiled back. She sat down on the floor with her beer and surprisingly, Luke joined her. She found the exact spot where Luke was talking about, making out handwriting. _

"_Oh. Huh. Here it is: 'Three hammers, Phillips-head screwdrivers –'" She began to read, only to be interrupted by Luke, who didn't need to read._

_"'and three boxes of nails in assorted sizes.'" He finished. _

"_Oh." _

" _I've seen it from time to time." They both laughed. Lorelai couldn't help, but think that this whole situation was nice. Why didn't she and Luke spend time together more often? She liked seeing this side of Luke. _

"_Yeah, well, I guess it is time for a little spruce." Was this his way of mourning and letting go of his dad? By going off her suggestion to paint?_

"_Yeah, it is." Lorelai agreed. It had been her idea after all, "But let's not spruce this particular spot." Luke grinned._

"_That sounds good."_

"_Okay," Lorelai stated with finality. She found herself looking right into Luke's eyes. Were they always this blue? He certainly had nice eyes. Luke looked different when he smiled. Cute even…Her thoughts were interrupted by voices outside the diner. Luke broke his intense stare at her and began to maneuver his legs to get up._

"_Oh, jeez --" _

"_No, no, don't get up." For some reason that was beyond her, Lorelai didn't want to share Luke with the rest of the town right then._

"_But if I don't get up –" Luke began, oblivious to her line of thinking._

"_They'll go away. They'll go away, trust me. Shh." Luke nodded, suddenly understanding her quick thinking and went back to his original position next to Lorelai. They heard someone rattle the locked doorknob and both moved on their hands and knees to peak behind the counter. Luke was behind Lorelai, rather close. She saw Taylor and a small crowd behind the door, as Taylor proceeded to knock on the glass._

"_What are they doing?" Taylor muttered, his voice muted by the pane, "They should be in there…" Just imagine it all in pastels. The whole thing." Taylor said, now addressing the crowd. After spending a few more minutes gazing into the seemingly empty diner, the crowd left and dispersed, much to the relief of the hiding pair. _

"_Thank you," Luke said, and Lorelai turned to face him. Yes, they were definitely close._

"_You're welcome," Lorelai let out, looking right into Luke's eyes. What was his expression telling her? He seemed to want to say something or do something, Lorelai wasn't sure. But, she suddenly found herself looking at his lips. A wild thought crossed her mind. What would it be like to kiss Luke? What are you thinking, Lorelai? This is Luke! You can't kiss Luke! "I should go," she whispered, before doing something she might regret. Luke's eyes dropped and he nodded. _

"_Okay," Luke said. Was it her imagination or did he sound disappointed?_

"_Ah, so. It's going to be great," she stated as she got up off the floor, hoping the change of subject would alter her own thoughts._

"_Oh, I'm sure it is."_

"_See ya," Lorelai let out quickly as she gathered up her stuff._

"_See ya," Luke echoed and with that, Lorelai left. But, the only thought going through her head was, did Luke and I just share a moment? _

* * *

Lorelai took a seat at the stool, sipping her beer. Luke was taking too long, wearing on her patience. She dug in her purse for a pen and began to doodle on a napkin. First, an extravagant Lorelai in the loopy cursive that she reserved for fancy parties. Then she added flowers. Daisies to be more specific. Followed by an abstract burger, which was testing her limited artistic skills. There was a reason why she and Rory could neither dance, play an instrument, sing, or draw. The burger added a bit of whimsy to her developing napkin picture. Luke appeared behind the counter right before she was about to copy the Luke's logo from a nearby menu. He set the plate in front of her after she moved the napkin out of the way.

"I didn't take that long." Luke insisted, sliding into the stool next to her with his salad in hand. He handed over silverware that he doubted Lorelai would use.

"You took long enough for me to draw all of this," she stated, displaying her napkin art to Luke. She stuck a chili covered fry in her mouth and waited for Luke's next comment.

"What's that?"

"It's a burger!" She said dramatically, in mock disbelief.

"Because the squiggly lines in the middle made that clear."

"That was all the meat and whatever else you put in other people's burgers, Luke. You are especially sarcastic today."

"Need I remind you what day it is? I am getting no business, I need an outlet."

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"You aren't paying," Luke accused.

"Well, I was considering it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Eat your salad," Lorelai ordered and Luke obeyed with a smirk by shoving a fork full into his mouth.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Lorelai had completely devoured her burger, while Luke took slow, polite, and methodical bites of his salad. After awhile, Lorelai found herself looking around the diner, taking in the sights of mugs, and eclectic items hung on the walls. Every so often, she would look over at Luke, maybe waiting for him to say something, or maybe because she quickly became bored of the stuff she saw everyday. There were things she noticed about his stature and appearance that she never really paid attention to before. Luke's jaw looked chiseled and strong when it moved, something that was usually hidden by his 5 o'clock shadow. He always had very good posture, spine set straight as he sat, shoulders back. Lorelai had decent posture herself, the product of her obsessive mother tying a broom to her back and making her balance a book on her head. Very lady-like. Luke's eyes were particularly nice. She always knew they were blue, but never really spent time looking at them, contemplating their color. She ran her eyes over his stubble, a myriad of browns, reds, blondes, and even a little gray. The result of aging. Both of them weren't getting younger, that was for sure. Luke really was handsome, a fact that she hardly ever allowed herself to admit.

"Stop staring at me," Luke voiced, making Lorelai jump right out of her skin. She had been caught.

"I was not s-staring," she managed to stutter out in defense.

"Yes you were."

"No, I wa-what are we? Two?"

"Well, could you at least stop looking at me while I'm eating? It's disturbing."

"Alright fine…You know, most men think it's a compliment when a pretty girl stares at them."

"So you admit to staring at me?" Luke asked, now making eye contact.

"I wasn't staring at you, Narcissus."

"Whatever," Luke muttered and returned to his salad by eating a fork-full. Lorelai picked up a fry and held it in front of her dining partner.

"Want one?" she asked.

"Only if you eat a tomato," he challenged.

"Ew, I might consider if you pick something else! Tomatoes are Satan's vegetable."

"It's a fruit."

"Well, either way, it's gross. Tomatoes are all you, babe." _Jeez, did I just call Luke babe? I sound like a surfer. Dude that was a gnarly wave man! Totally tubular._

"I don't want your fry. I wasn't going to eat your fry a couple weeks ago either."

"You don't have to be all snippy about it, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Eat your fries," Luke ordered, sounding a lot like Lorelai did a few minutes before.

Quiet enveloped the room again as they ate. _We are quite a couple tonight, _Lorelai mused. _It's Valentine's Day. We are eating together so we don't have to eat alone. Luke's a recluse, I'm a loser. It's really working out well, _her own thoughts said sarcastically.

"We are quite a pair, you and I," Lorelai said, voicing her thoughts.

"Why is that," Luke posed, noting the return to seriousness in her voice.

"Well, I am once and always the pathetic one. I make you bid on my basket and eat lunch with me so I don't look like more of a loser than I already did. Then, I have a crappy day, and make you eat dinner with me, because I am desperately seeking attention on this lonely holiday. You are my compliant Hermit-Boy and I am the ever Patheti-Girl. You see, quite a pair."

"You are not a loser," Luke said, trying to match her somber tone, his eyes glazed with warmth, "And you have never been pathetic to me." _Man, why does he have to be so sweet all the time._

"Thanks," She said with a glint of a smile. She needed that statement tonight.

"You're welcome…Hey," Luke said.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't a sad dinner…This is nice."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Luke grinned in a way that was seemingly unfamiliar to Lorelai. She never noticed what a nice smile he had before. Maybe because he hardly ever did. She managed to draw her eyes away from his mouth, looking down at her plate. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"You have a nice smile, Luke. Did it ever occur to you that you don't have to be a grouch all the time?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Luke asked, very playful as he took a swig of his beer. This was definitely a different side, a different facet of the Luke she didn't know as well. Lorelai stuck a couple of fries in her mouth, hoping that her heart, which she noticed was beating a little faster, was just her imagination. _What's going on with me?_

It was time to change the subject. Did he know what happened between her and Christopher? Would he understand? She felt the unnatural desire to lay all her concerns on the table. Luke was a good listener. Maybe it would be good to talk things out with a friend. Even though she promised to talk to Rory, Lorelai knew it might be hard for her to comprehend. Chris was her father. She tried to shield every romantic encounter with Christopher, good or otherwise, away from her little girl. Lorelai didn't think Sookie would understand either. There wasn't a man in her life that she had this long past with. But, for some reason, Lorelai thought Luke would. He had at least one woman that he shared a long history with. Perhaps he could identify because Rachel was like Christopher to him.

"Luke," she began. Luke turned his head to make eye contact, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you hear everything Christopher said in the diner the other day?" Luke swallowed, clearly a little uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. "I won't be mad if you heard."

"He wasn't exactly being quiet."

"Yes, very true. I think I hit a nerve."

"I only heard his side of the conversation. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop," Luke said in his defense.

"I know. I saw you look over at me after he stormed out and I kinda figured you caught a good chunk of what he said."

"I know this is none of my business," Luke started. He looked concerned for her, "but, is that why you've been down on yourself all day?" Lorelai gave him a half-smile to show her appreciation.

"Yes and no, I guess I-"Luke held up his hand to stop her.

"You don't have to explain it to me. I was just curious. You don't have bad days very often."

"No I don't…It's just," Lorelai said, taking in a breath. She wasn't sure where to begin," Okay, Luke, I need you to pretend that you aren't my friend for a second. Better yet, pretend you don't know me at all. Pretend you are a man!" Lorelai spouted out enthusiastically.

"I don't think that will take much pretending."

"You know what I mean."

"What are you getting at?" Luke asked with a sigh.

"So say, hypothetically, you are seeing someone and its going really well. She's serious, you're serious, you bought a cat, the whole nine yards."

"A cat?" Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just go with me on this, huh?" Lorelai said, doing her best Archie Bunker.

"Fine, continue."

"Then say, hypothetically, that an old girlfriend comes into town to see you. Ooo, pretend it's Rachel, and she sees that you are happy and in love and whatnot and she's happy for you," That hit a little too close to home for Luke, as he remembered Rachel's last words to him. Lorelai continued, not noticing Luke shift nervously in his chair, "And even though she is really happy for you, she realizes something. So, Rachel comes to you and, says," Lorelai cleared her throat before coming up with her best attempt to do a Rachel voice, "'Luke, coming here and seeing you settle down with this girl has got me thinking. I think that deep down, I always linked you and I in our mind, even the idea of us one day being together again permanently. And, even though I knew this would never happened, I still held on to that notion in my head and because of that, I think I unconsciously sabotaged every relationship I've been in. But, now that I see you serious with someone else and I think I can move beyond that.' Now, you say…" Lorelai held out her hand in a dramatic flourish, like a magician, waiting for Luke's response. Luke paused a moment before answering.

"So, you are basically saying that this is what you told Christopher and he got angry and now you want to hear my take on what you said to see if I would have the same response."

"Ha, no Luke. Rachel is saying this to you. Remember, you are a man. You do not know me. Who is this Lorelai you speak of? Who is this Christopher? You are Joe Diner, not Luke Danes, coffee-supplier to Lorelai Gilmore."

"Lorelai," Luke said impatiently.

"We are still in hypothetical situation mode, my friend."

"Fine…honestly, I don't know what I would say to her."

"Gee, you sure are a lot of help."

"Well," Luke stated, starting to get a little flustered, "I guess it would depend on if I was actually put in that situation."

"Um yeah, when I said 'hypothetical,' I wanted you to pretend to place yourself there."

"I know what hypothetical means," Luke said, using a very patient teacher tone with Lorelai.

"Come on, Luke! Give me some perspective here. Let me into the male psyche," Lorelai practically begged. Luke rolled his eyes in return.

"Okay, if 'Rachel,'" he said her name with air quotes, which under normal circumstances would have resulted in mocking from Lorelai, "is truly happy for me and if she feels the need to lay this all on my lap, that's her prerogative. I'll let her say her piece and go."

"So, you're saying you wouldn't get mad?" It was a little interesting to delve into the mind of Luke. _What is relationship Luke like? How does he respond?_

"No. If that's what she needs to say to be happy, then I'll let her say to without objection. I would want her to be happy the same way she wants me to be happy."

"And you wouldn't think she was blaming you for all her failed relationships since you?"

"No."

"Man, you are one understanding guy, Luke."

"That's my nature, I suppose." Lorelai pondered these thoughts silently as she ate another fry. They were starting to get cold now.

"The thing is," Lorelai began again, the need to vent and get everything out still strong, "I think I understand why Christopher blew up at me. Looking back, thinking about what I said and how I said it…I don't know. Maybe if he had said the same things to me, I would get mad too."

"Did you ever consider that maybe he got mad because he still has feelings for you and he is angry at himself because he can't shake them, even though he may be happy with this other woman?" Lorelai was silent as Luke said those things. She had never thought of it that way before. Luke continued, "Maybe the confession that you always held him in the back of your mind was too much for him to handle and this is the only way he could deal with it. It couldn't have helped that you said you wanted to move on." Lorelai sucked in a breath. That was deep. Lorelai never thought Luke could think that way about a man he hardly knew. Was it the male perspective or did he actually know where Chris was coming from?

"Whoa," was all Lorelai could vocalize, "I never…I…whoa."

"It's just a thought," Luke suggested quickly, hoping that he hadn't overwhelmed Lorelai. She was aware that Luke didn't mean to render her speechless. He had never seen her at a loss for words before. _Why now?_

"No, I know Luke…I just, wow, I never looked at it from that angle before. I mean, that really seems likely…I can't believe I never let myself think that was the reason he was mad. I let myself get hurt and down because of what he said and what my mother said and I never considered the fact that maybe Chris was dealing with his own feelings." Luke nodded in response, looking like he wanted to ask her something, but wasn't sure how to put it. He was giving her a funny expression now. "What?" Luke took in a breath.

"I think you need to ask yourself whether you can really move on or if you will always have those feelings for him that will prevent you from having a lasting relationship." _Wow, another deep comment. Luke sure came up with some zingers tonight. This is a weird, but insightful side of him. _

"That's a tough question," she blatantly told him. Luke nodded again, showing that he knew that fact.

"You don't have to answer it now, and you really don't have to tell me. But, as a friend, I think it's something you should consider."

"You seem to be the relationship sage. I should have come to you a long time ago." Luke laughed a little.

"Let's just say I've been in some serious relationships and that's the reality you have to face when you part with someone you have a deep connection with."

"Was it like that with Rachel?"

"To a certain extent." Luke confessed. Lorelai never had a complex relationship talk with another man before. It was different, but it seemed to be helping. _Weird that Luke and I hardly ever talk one on one about serious stuff like this. He gives good advice. Huh?_

"Is that why you took her back last year? Because you weren't over her like you thought you were?"

"Maybe in the beginning. My heart just wasn't in it in the end."

"Why?" Lorelai was fascinated with this Luke. Relationship Luke.

"It's complicated," he said, giving her a lopsided grin. Luke picked up his beer from the counter and drained the contents. "Want another one?" he asked, holding out his empty bottle.

"No thanks, I'm good." She hadn't touched her beer much. It was still half full. Or half empty, depending on which philosophical side of the debate you took. Luke returned quickly with another beer in hand, twisting the cap off before he sat back down next to her. Lorelai gave him a half-smile.

"You doin' okay?" Luke asked, always concerned about her well-being.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just trying to take it all in. I thought I had a lot to think about before, but now…man."

"That's probably my fault."

"No, you're helping. A lot, actually."

"Sometimes you need someone to bounce ideas off of."

"Yeah, it's nice to have." Lorelai locked eyes with Luke. She liked that he was there for her, as always. Luke was a constant in her life. Lorelai suddenly didn't know what she would do without him.

"He proposed to me twice, you know?" Lorelai stated, still feeling like she had more steam to let out.

"Christopher?" For a minute, Luke wasn't sure if she was referring to Rory's father or to Max.

"Yeah…Once, when we were 16, right before I left to come here and once last year."

"Really." This was all new information. She never told Luke about Christopher's most recent proposal. She hadn't even told Rory. Her very astute daughter had picked up that vibe, though.

"They were both so crazy…I mean, for one, you're too young to get married at 16. And, the second time, Chris was just so immature. We were arguing. I was in my _I Love Lucy_ pajamas. And, he just dropped the bomb on me. I said no both times; not because I didn't care about him, but just because it wasn't right, you know."

"You still care about him?" Luke questioned.

"I think a small part of me always will. He was my first love. We had a baby together. You can't erase history like that."

"No, I guess not." Luke took a swig of his beer.

"But, deep down, I know that even if we were given the slightest chance to make it work again, it wouldn't."

"Why is that?"

"I think maybe because Chris and I are two different people with two different lives and two different outlooks. I'm starting to see that the only things we have in common anymore is a daughter, a history, a background, and a sense of humor."

"You have a great kid." Luke said. It wasn't the first time he said it to her, but it always made her feel good when he did.

"I think so too."

"It's because of you."

"I think she came out of the womb that way," Lorelai said, trying to hide her blush from Luke.

"Some things you're born with, but other things are the result of how you are raised." Lorelai felt a little choked up at that. She never cried, but he was being so damn sweet.

"Thank you," she swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump that formed. "Think that's why I'm so screwed up?"

"You are not screwed up," Luke said forcefully, placing his hand over hers that was resting on the counter. That surprised Lorelai, but she like how it felt. It made her feel tingly, but she didn't know why. Lorelai looked up at Luke, holding on to his gaze. "I don't want you to be down on yourself anymore, okay?" Lorelai nodded, swallowing again.

"I want what he has," Lorelai said with a waver in her voice. Luke's grip on her hand tightened in an effort to comfort her. She never felt so weak and pitiful. "I want to find that person who makes me feel loved and special and happy. I want to go home and find him cooking dinner for me. I want him to leave me a cup of coffee on the nightstand before he goes to work. I want him to love and be good to my kid. I want him to take care of me. I want him to make me a better person, like Sherry did to Chris. I want it all. The whole package. Is that selfish of me?" Luke shook his head.

"You'll get that," he said simply.

"How do you know?" Her voice still sounded wobbly, and she took a deep breath to make it steady.

"I know."

"How?" She pleaded with him.

"I just know." Lorelai could tear her eyes away from him. She was once again struck by how handsome he was. How good it felt to talk to him. How good his hand felt on hers.

"God, Luke. Why do you have to be so good to me?" She let this out without even knowing why she said it. Luke didn't say anything in return. She felt his thumb rub absently on the top of her hand, sending chills down her spine. That did her in. "I mean, you do all the 'honey-do' chores at my house. You cook for me everyday. You look after Rory like she was your own. You give me advice. You let my cry on your shoulder. Why?" Luke was still at loss for words. At least her voice didn't quaver. She still couldn't take her eyes off him; like that tractor beam from _Stars Wars_ was holding her in. Luke cleared his throat.

"Because, I, uh, care, Lorelai." There was some great about that statement. There was something great about a lot of things Luke said tonight. Lorelai's other hand got a mind of its own, slowly making its way to Luke's cheek. She felt him jump slightly as her hand made contact with his skin. _What the hell am I doing? _Her hand started to stroke the side of his face, his stubble tickling her fingers. She moved her hand so that her thumb positioned itself right under his lower lip. "Lorelai?" Luke questioned softly in his gruff whisper, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," she responded. She felt herself lean closer to him. Surprised when Luke's other hand grazed her waist, resting there. "I don't know," she said again.

"Me neither," Luke responded, and Lorelai saw him lean in even closer, stopping just short of her lips. She could feel his breath on his face. She wanted him to kiss her. She desperately wanted him to kiss her. And, just for a moment, she didn't think that was weird.

Voices were suddenly heard from near by. Startled, Lorelai pulled away so fast that she almost toppled backward out of her chair. Luke grabbed her wrist to keep her upright. He couldn't look away from her. "You okay?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Me…yeah…uh, uh, um fine. Yeah, me fine."

"Lorelai-" Luke started to say something, but was interrupted by the bell over the diner door.

"Oh, Luke. I was looking for you honey," Miss Patty said, walking through the door with a bouquet of bright fuchsia roses in hand. She was followed by Andrew, Gypsy, Taylor, Babette, and Morey. "You and Andrew tied for the lowest number of hearts. You weren't outside for me to give you your prize." Lorelai got out of her stool as quickly as she could, but tripped on her own shoes. Morey thought fast and grabbed her arm.

"Gotcha, girlie."

"Yeah, a little clumsy today." Luke was still staring at her with that look. She didn't know what to call it. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't breathe.

"Lorelai, you alright? You're looking pale, doll," Babette commented in her raspy voice.

"I'm fine, really."

"Here's your rose, Luke," Patty said, pulling one out of her bunch. Lorelai slowly backed away from the crowd, toward the door. Anything to get out of there. She could feel Luke's eyes bearing into her back.

"I didn't know," Luke said quietly. Lorelai turned, just before she reached the door.

"What was that, hon?" Miss Patty asked.

"The game, the heart. Lorelai. I didn't know…she was there."

"It doesn't matter. Lorelai's heart was still on you're back. We all saw it," the rest of the crowd either nodded or voiced their agreement. Lorelai couldn't tell if his words had a double meaning. She looked over at him once again. He shook his head, still staring at her. Then she walked out the door. She couldn't deal with this now. Not here. Not today. Not with the whole town watching.

* * *

_February 23rd, 2001_

"_I asked you a question!" Emily nearly yelled as she followed Lorelai into the kitchen. There was a reason why she escaped to get more ice. Lorelai wanted her mother to stop talking about Luke. She didn't want her mother to get the wrong idea about her and Luke and the whole Stella situation._

"_He was helping me find the bird, Mom," she stated, trying not to lose her patience._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really." Jeez, what's with the third degree from everyone today? First Sookie, now Mom. Calling Luke was completely innocent! Then why did I call him?_

"_And how did he know that the bird was missing? What, was he strolling by your house and he heard your plaintive cries for help?" _

"_Mom." Why was she pushing it?_

"_Or the helpless cheep of a chick in trouble?" Lorelai was just about frustrated now._

"_I called him, Mom. Okay? I called him and asked him to come over and help me look for the bird. Okay? _

"_It seems like this man is always around when you're in trouble."_

"_He's a good friend." He really is._

"_Oh, please." Oh, my God, Mother!_

"_Do we have to discuss this?"_

"_Lorelai, I'm getting a little tired of being lied to." _

"_Apparently we do." What is she getting at? Luke and I together is crazy, right?_

"_This man was at Rory's birthday party, he came to the hospital with you, he's the male lead in every story you tell, you go to the diner every single day. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. I'm not a fool." _

"_Mom, please." She was beyond frustration now. Her tone was practically pleading Emily to stop. _

"_Why do you treat me like I don't have a clue in the world as to what is going on in your life? Now I'm asking you, as a favor, if you have any respect for me at all as your mother, just tell me. Do you have feelings for this man?" Lorelai audibly let out the breath she held. Should she be honest? Should she just say something to get Emily off her back?_

"_I don't know. Maybe I do... I haven't given it much thought. Maybe I do." Lorelai was suddenly aware that maybe she was acting out of honesty for once. Maybe she really did have feelings for Luke. _

"_Thank you. I'm glad you were finally honest with me. Now we can discuss what on earth you could possibly be thinking."_

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, what do you think? Really, be honest? If it's a little too dramatic or OOC, I can fix stuff. I am willing. I really do try to be authentic in my characters and dialogue and whatnot. I also decided to mix it up with a flashback in the front and back of the chapter. Actually, this was originally supposed to be the end of the last chapter, so I had to think of another flashback to use. This one seemed appropriate. That Damn Donna Reed is one of my fave episodes.**

**So, like I said last chapter, the next chapter is done. Story is done! Huzzah (just came back from the Renaissance Festival in Phoenix, can you tell?)! But, I decided to wait a couple of days before I post the last chapter. Why? Maybe I'm cruel...no, I'm mainly doing it for suspense. I'm not going to be like, "If I don't get 50kajillion reviews, I'm not going to post the last chapter." Let this chapter soak in for you a bit. I want time to hear your feedback to see if I need to make adjustments. I really value your feedback, you guys. You keep me writing. I love you all, and I promise to pose in a few days. **

**And for my Monty Python fans…my hovercraft is full of eels!**


	7. Cupid Works in Mysterious Ways

**A/N: Alright, alright…I can take a hint! You guys are not very patient people. So, here we are, the chapter you have all been waiting for…THE EXCITING CONCLUSION! So, without further ado (and rambling for that matter), the dedications. Not only do LLfreak8285 and I share the same birth month, but come August, we will both be "TWENTY-ONE!" (insert keg guy voice here). Happy day. Here's your treat and escape from tests and papers. I have two tests this week, it's back in the library all day for me. And, to orangesherbert7 for her long and rambling review. I didn't mind, I ramble too. And, to Lolabelle26 for making me snort while I was on the quiet floor of the library today. And…oh, heck, to the whole lot of you! You guys are all great! Before you scream, "Get on with it!" here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cupid Works in Mysterious Ways**

_February 14th, 1997_

_Lorelai drummed her hands on the table as she impatiently waited for coffee and Rory to come into the diner after school._

"_Bada bum do deet dat doo doo. Bing bada booda bada doo da. Deedle dum dum do dum," she sang rhythmically. Luke gave her an irritated expression as he brought the coffee pot and mug over to the table._

"_Do you mind?" he said gruffly, placing the famous big mug in front of her._

"_Actually, yes I do. You're interrupting my scat practice," she smirked at him. Luke rolled his eyes and started to walk away with the pot. Lorelai called out to him in a panicked voice, "No wait! Don't take it out on the coffee."_

"_How does taking the pot away from you mean taking things out on the coffee?"_

"_That is coffee's destiny. It must be drunk. Do you really want to be the person who denies coffee of fulfilling its calling?"_

"_How many cups have you had today?"_

"_Are you trying to insinuate something?"_

"_Only that I think you've reached your caffeine limit."_

"_Since when do I have a caffeine limit?"_

"_Since you started banging on MY table in MY diner and annoying the hell out of me."_

"_Well, you certainly are in a good mood today," Lorelai quipped. Luke was especially grumpy._

"_Let's just say that all this lovie dovie, 'let's spend all my money on flowers that will die the next day and chocolate that will go straight to your hips' crap is getting on my nerves this year."_

"_Only this year?"_

"_Alright, it irritates me every year, but it feels like everyone is coming in here to rub it in my face today."_

"_Yes, they heard about the inviting mood and the friendly diner owner. Your secret is out. Are you going to give me the coffee or what?"_

"_Will you stop scatting?"_

"_I'll say yes, but I make no guarantees."_

"_No coffee until you promise to stop," Lorelai pouted. Luke rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time._

"_Alright…fine! Please fill," she said and held out the mug. Luke sighed as he relented, filling her mug nearly to the brim. "You are a beautiful, beautiful man for this."_

"_Good to know," Luke muttered as he turned his back and walked back over to the counter. Lorelai looked over at the clock on the diner wall. Rory should already be out of school and on her way over. Lorelai picked up her spoon and started to absently tap it on the table. She heard Luke clear his throat loudly and she turned. He glared, she smiled sweetly. Lorelai heard the bell on the door ring and she whipped her head around, hoping to be greeted by the familiar face of her offspring._

"_Hey Mom," Rory said as she plopped into the chair across from Lorelai. She dropped a big pile of books on the table, making it jiggle. Lorelai protectively grabbed her mug._

"_Watch the coffee, sweetie. I had to practically beg for Luke to give me this much."_

"_So sorry. Sip?"_

"_How could I deny my flesh and blood?" Rory took a sip out of Lorelai's mug. "How was school, hon?" Rory grinned slightly, making Lorelai a little suspicious._

"_It was good."_

"_Just good? Not great?"_

"_If I say it was great, will you stop asking me for better adjectives to describe my day?"_

"_What is with all the testiness around me this afternoon?" Lorelai said in exasperation._

"_I'm not testy. We go through this every day. You ask me how my day was, I say good, you ask if I'm sure it wasn't great, I say yes just to please you, then you ask me if it was fabulous and not great… It's a never ending circle."_

"_Well, you can't blame a mom for trying. You're reaching that age when you will stop telling me everything."_

"_Never," Rory said with a smile. "Do you think Luke will let us have pie?"_

"_Only if we really irritate him to the point that he has to give us some in order to stop doing whatever annoying thing we are doing."_

"_That seems like a lot of effort."_

"_Ah, but the rewards are two-fold. We get pie and we get to see the vein on Luke's forehead get bigger and bigger until it looks like it might explode."_

"_One of these days we are going to give Luke aneurism."_

"_Shh! Don't say that! We'll jinx our coffee and food supply, and unless you suddenly have the innate ability to grill hamburgers, we'll starve to death."_

"_Ooo, you're right. I hope Luke outlives us."_

"_Me too, sweets…So, tell me all about your first junior high Valentine's Day!" Lorelai found herself silently reminiscing about days of her first crushes, boyfriends, and slow dances; all staples in the junior high world. This would be 13-year-old Rory's first taste of boys and although Lorelai wasn't thrilled with the idea of her baby girl dating, she was glad that she could finally talk to her daughter about the opposite sex. _

"_Nothing big. The whole class doesn't give you valentines anymore. A bunch of girls got flowers sent to them from secret admirers. Lane gave me a big bag of those message hearts and I gorged out on them during class. There's a dance tonight, but I probably won't go."_

"_Huh…well, maybe you should." Lorelai said seriously. Rory was the type that wanted to only focus on schoolwork and not the social aspects that school had to offer._

"_Why?" Rory's eyebrows were scrunched in confusion._

"_Well hon, as much as I love that you're a mama's girl and a homebody, I don't want you to miss out on every school experience. Junior high is fun. That's when I got my first crush and first kiss. You have never gone to a school dance. Okay, yes there are crappy decorations, usually a bad DJ, the Macarena, and boys with sweaty hands, but it's an experience and you might end up having a good time."_

"_I doubt it. It's not really my thing. I'd rather just go to the carnival or watch those mockable romances that we set aside for tonight. Besides, I don't want to leave you alone."_

"_Aw, you never have to worry about me. I'll find something to do. I can hang out here and eat dinner and watch as Luke rants about romance. Or, I could wander around the carnival with Sookie and watch the movies with her. I have plenty of options. Besides, I'm sure there's some strapping young lads who would love to do the YMCA with you. Just no dirty dancing."_

"_Well, I guess you are right. Some of my friends are going, not Lane for obvious reasons," Lorelai nodded, remembering Mrs. Kim's views on Satan dancing, "and, um, there is this one guy that…"_

"_Whoa! A guy! What guy? You're holding out on me!" Lorelai tried to calm the panicked voices in her head. Rory has a guy! Since when?_

"_Um, yeah, well, today he, uh, gave me this…" Rory opened up the top book and produced a handwritten note on notebook paper, the frayed edges still attached. "He said he liked me and hoped I was going to the dance so he could dance with me."_

"_Really?" Lorelai said, trying to hide all evidence of shock from her face. Okay, yes, I was trying to get Rory to go to the dance, but that was before there was a potential crush in the picture. Rory is too young to date! What are you, a hypocrite? You just told her that you had your first kiss in junior high. Why should you be scared? Rory is not you. "Well, uh, do you like him?"_

"_I don't know. He's nice, but I don't want to date or anything." Phew, good answer._

"_Is he cute?" Lorelai asked, hoping for an honest answer. The corners of Rory's mouth turned up slightly._

"_Kinda."_

"_Well, it's settled. You should go to the dance."_

"_I guess…"_

"_Which of your friends are going?"_

"_Um, Sara and Ashley, and maybe Lindsay."_

"_Well, I have a very impromptu plan. I'll get pie to-go and you go over to Lane's right now and ask her to come over. We'll meet back here, then go home. You will call Sara and tell her you are going to the dance. Lane and I will make you very beautiful. I will call Sookie and she and I will walk you over to the dance. Sookie and I will eat dinner at Luke's, then hang out at the carnival, so if you absolutely hate the dance you can meet us there. Then, since its Friday, the three of us will gorge out on junk food and watch a movie. Maybe Lane could spend the night. How does that sound?"_

"_I guess it's not too horrible of plan."_

"_Rory, if you really don't want to go to the dance, just tell me. I won't be hurt. I'm not trying to force you to go. I just think it's something you might like, and you are not the type of girl who would try this on her own. And I'm not saying that you have to date this guy or make kissy faces at him either. Just hang out with your friends, have some punch, maybe have a couple of slow dances. That's it. So, it's all up to you." Rory looked as if she was mulling this over in her head for a moment. Then she flashed her special grin reserved for when she had a great idea or something funny to say._

"_Can I borrow your pink skirt and wear some mascara?"_

"_Oh, absolutely." Lorelai smiled. It seemed like deep down, Rory was really seeking her mother's approval to go. Maybe she wanted to go the whole time, but was afraid of asking her or telling her about the mystery boy. Rory was so shy when it came to things like that._

"_Then…okay. I think it might be fun."_

"_Good. I think you will have fun. And, if you don't, you have my permission to never go to another dance again."_

"_Sounds like a plan, Stan."_

"_Alright, my little Emma Peel. Let's execute phase one of Getting Rory to the Dance."_

"_That's not a very good name."_

"_Hm, you're right…how 'bout Operation Va Va Voom."_

"_Perfect, I'm going over to Lane's. Meet you back here?"_

"_Yes, and if you aren't back in 10 minutes, I'll call for back up."_

"_Okay!" Rory gathered up her books and backpack and practically gushed out the door. Lorelai glanced over at her now excited daughter once more, before making her way over to the counter to get pie. She felt worried, but excited for Rory at the same time. She couldn't explain it. Lorelai was faced with a lot of interesting aspects. Rory had a potential boy that liked her. Luke raised his eyebrows in question as Lorelai took a seat at the counter._

"_She certainly left in a hurry." Luke simply stated, using his head to slightly gesture to the diner door._

"_Yes she did. She's excited. She went to get Lane, then she'll be back."_

"_What's Rory excited about?" Lorelai sighed with a nostalgic smile on her face_

"_She got her first note from a boy today, and now I am going to go help her get ready for her first dance."_

"_You're kidding! Isn't she a little young for that?"_

"_Not really. She's 13, Luke. Think back to when you were in junior high. She's right on schedule, I suppose." Luke leaned down to be closer to Lorelai, so the whole diner wouldn't hear their conversation._

"_But still, Rory is different. She doesn't pay attention to boys from what I have seen."_

"_Well, today one caught her attention. As much as I'd like to think that she is still 6, she's growing up, Luke."_

"_Do you even know anything about this kid? He could be a creep. If he lays a hand on her, I swear I'll kick his ass. I don't care if he is 13." Lorelai grinned at Luke's concern. When did she find a friend that was so protective of her and her daughter? They had only known each other for two years, but they had quickly gone beyond the junkie/supplier relationship._

"_I think she'll be fine. Rory has good judgment. Besides, she will probably spend the whole night drinking punch and talking to her friends. Knowing Rory, she may spend the entire night trying to avoid this guy."_

"_Well, can I get you anything?"_

"_Rory wants pie. I'll take anything sweet, and get me two coffees to-go."_

"_Sure, but I'm only giving you one cup because you are going to give the other to Rory."_

"_No, they're both for me."_

"_Even better," Luke muttered. He had sensed Lorelai's unenthusiastic mood as soon as she approached the counter. "You okay?"_

"_Me? I'm fine. Just faced with some harsh realities today. My little girl is growing up."_

"_She had to do it sooner or later."_

"_Is it wrong that I keep wishing that it was later?" Luke smirked slightly, picking up two to-go cups and filling them with his awe-inspiring blend._

"_No, I guess not. I'm no better. I still see Rory as an 11-year-old." Luke passed over the to-go cups and turned around to get the pie. Lorelai was battling so many thoughts in her head that she thought she would spontaneously combust. She could talk things out with Sookie later, but Lorelai wasn't sure she would quite understand. But, for some reason that was beyond her, she thought Luke would._

"_Luke, can I ask you something?" Luke turned._

"_Yeah, sure." He leaned on the counter again. Lorelai took in a sharp breath._

"_I just…uh, man, I feel like such a bad mother even thinking about this. Oh my God, I think I just turned into my mother!" She suddenly felt panicked. Luke gave her a reassuring expression._

"_You are many things, Lorelai, but never a bad mother." Lorelai smiled. There was something great about that statement._

"_It's just…" she began again, "things happened so fast for me when I was her age. I got my first kiss when I was 14, then the next year I lost my virginity. Rory and I are so much alike…I guess I can't help but be a little afraid that she is starting to notice boys." Luke placed his hand over hers lightly. In such a small gesture, so much was said. He was concerned. He was trying to reassure her. He was just…being there. "Is that wrong? I know that deep down, she won't…you know, but God, I remember what that path was like. How easy it was to get into. It starts out so innocently, then everything changes so drastically."_

"_Hey," Luke said finally, "It's okay that you are afraid, but don't let it cloud what you know about Rory. Yes, there are so many things similar about you two that it's scary, but there are a lot of ways that she is not like you. Rory knows what happened to you. You don't gloss over things like sex, which is part of what makes you a great mom. Rory's also a smart girl. She will take everything that you told her into consideration when this moment comes, which I hope is never." Lorelai laughed._

"_I know. Gosh, she's only 13. I should not be worrying about this now. It just hit me all of a sudden. I feel dumb for bringing it up now."_

"_Don't feel dumb. If I had a kid, and that is a big if, I would want her to learn from my mistakes too. I'll go get your pie." He squeezed her hand and let go. Lorelai silently mulled over Luke's words as he went around collecting things in a paper sack. He was right. Rory was a smart girl. Their names may be the same, but she was not Lorelai. It did feel good to lay all her concerns on the table. Luke was a good listener and his words had a calming effect. He was just being there and it made all the difference._

_The next few minutes were a blur to Lorelai. Rory and Lane came storming in. Luke handed over the to-go bag with a sympathetic smile. Lorelai promised to come back for dinner. She called and made plans with Sookie on the drive home while the girls happily chatted. Once home, Lorelai went straight upstairs to find the coveted pink skirt and her make-up collection. Rory and Lane had already dug into the Luke's sack when she came downstairs. A single to-go cup and a Styrofoam container waited for her on the table. What was strange was that the container had her name on it in compact and sloppy scrawl. Luke's handwriting._

"_What's this?" she asked the girls. Rory shrugged._

"_Just thought you ordered something different," she said between bites. What had she asked Luke for earlier? Something sweet…she opened up the container and found a note jotted on the top part:_

_**Stop worrying. She'll be fine. You'll be fine. Here's something sweet-Luke**_

_Lorelai smiled a secret smile, the meaning unknown to Rory and Lane. She grabbed a fork off the table and dug into her "sweet" brownie. If there was one thing she had learned about Luke over the past two years, it was that just when she thought she knew him well, he would turn around and surprise her. Lorelai liked that quality. She sank down into the chair next to Rory._

"_Ready for Phase 2 of Operation Va Va Voom?"_

* * *

Shock. No, shock was an understatement. Terror. Probably a little overkill. Something in between shock and terror. _Gah, what was the word for that?_

Lorelai's mind hadn't shut down since she bolted from the mob scene at Luke's. She replayed that scene over and over again as she walked home. As she entered the front door. As she sat on the couch. As she turned on the TV. Some infomercial with Chuck Norris and a weightlifting machine was on. Lorelai hadn't been paying much attention to the moving images. Her brain was on the verge of being full and overwhelmed. Luke. Luke and the talk. Luke being sweet. Luke and all his kind words. Luke being there, as always. Luke's face. Luke's blue eyes. Luke's lips. Luke leaning in… _Gah! _She smothered her face with the nearest pillow. _What the hell were you thinking? It's Luke…_Her heart was racing. _Yeah, it's Luke. This is so weird. This is so unlikely. It's Valentine's Day, for goodness sakes! Good things never happen to me today. And with you almost kissing Luke! What's the deal with that? Why did it feel so right, then?_

_Didn't Rory say it once? You can't date Luke. I mean, it's just not possible here. You date Luke and the whole damn town knows. Then me, being me, will find a way to screw things up. We'll break up. I'll starve to death. A very tragic tale. And Luke is my friend. One of my closest friends. I couldn't do that to him. I can't do that to myself. I do care about him, after all._

_Whoa, hold on a second. Let's wise up, Janet Weiss. How did my rant take me to dating Luke? I'm talking about breaking up with Luke and we haven't even gone on one date. Hell, we didn't even get a chance to kiss before we got interrupted. Man, and I think I really wanted to kiss him. You caught me! I've been a little curious about what Luke was like…No, no, stop it! You're friends. You cannot have feelings for friends. It's in the rulebook or something. You don't have feeling for Sookie. Ew, and let's not dwell on that thought ever again. As far as I know it, Luke and I are still friends, right? Gah, this is too much for me right now! My day went from, crappy to nice and right back to, well I don't even know what I'm feeling now. It's Luuuuuke! My Luke. Okay, not my Luke. Well, maybe my Luke. Jeez, Lorelai. Get a grip here!_

_Okay, I'd be lying to myself if I said we never had our little moments before. There was the time when I went on that double date with Sookie, and Luke and I got to talking and it seemed like he was about to ask me out…but, that's crazy. That was probably just my imagination. Or, when we were looking at paint samples for the diner, and we were hiding behind the counter, and I thought…No! That's crazy too, right? Then that same night, I called him to help me find Stella. Why did I call Luke, of all people? The day Rachel came back and the night he told me she left. The night I gave him the blue cap that he wears everyday. The chuppah and the marriage talk we had. The sleigh ride in the snow. The picnic. But, nothing, NOTHING was so…intense. Not like this. I can't even wrap my mind around this._

She continued to stare at Chuck without processing what she was looking at. She couldn't even mock. He was doing a lifting competition with a much younger and better toned guy. Gotta be staged; Chuck's getting up in years. Luke. She couldn't stop thinking about him and their talk and the almost kiss and the interruption. She couldn't get his face out of her head. The expression he wore as she walked out the door. Disappointment, mixed with desire, mixed with…God knows what.

_Do I like Luke? Well, I mean, of course I like Luke. He's my friend, I already said I cared about him. But, liiiiiiike Luke? He's been my friend so long. Could we cross that line? Do I even want to cross that line? Maybe. It's not that Luke isn't a great guy. He is. I'm lucky that he has always looked out for Rory and I. He cooks for me. He pours the happy coffee. He fixes stuff around the house. He listens to me rant when I'm stressed out. He deals with my silly moods. He is one of the few people that can keep up with my comments and even shoot back a few of his own. He does incredibly sweet things when I least expect them. He's definitely nice to look at. Man, why have I not seen him in this light before? Luke is…well, Luke is great. God, he's great. Great like the Great Zambini. Maybe even better. Wow, it's Luke! Maybe Sookie was right. Maybe the rest of the town was right. God, maybe my mother was right. I have feeling for Luke! Oh, my God…_

DING DONG

Lorelai absently got up off the couch and went to her front door. She was still reeling from her new revelation. She wasn't even thinking about who could be on the other side.

Lorelai's jaw about dropped to the ground when she opened the door. _Luke? _She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Luke stood there in front of her, head slightly bent, avoiding locking eyes. His hands fell loosely to his sides, but there was something gripped in his right. She looked down. The fuchsia rose. The one Patty handed to him when they were interrupted. His hand was holding on to it so tight that his knuckles were white. He looked nervous. He was kinda cute when he looked uncomfortable.

"Luke?" she finally managed to orate. It was so soft that it was practically a whisper. Luke slowly looked up and met her gaze. She saw many things in his face that were a mystery to her, but at the same time, it was familiar. _Strange. How weird does that sound? _Maybe she had ignored that expression before. Now that she felt something for him, maybe she knew what it meant now. "I-" she began, but stopped when Luke said:

"Did-" Lorelai laughed nervously. She could feel her heart speed up in her chest. _Was Luke always this hot?_

"Go ahead," she offered, since she really didn't know what she was going to say before she was interrupted. Lorelai found herself subconsciously looking at Luke's lips, but quickly averted her eyes so she could hear what he had to say. She was finding it hard to concentrate for some odd reason. It could be the fact that she just realized that maybe she had feelings for a certain man in flannel. Luke cleared his throat. When his voice came out, it was gruff and hoarse, sounding very sexy to Lorelai right then.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, slowly bringing out the words. Confused, she looked down at the rose in his hand. The poor flower still had a death grip. This was probably the most nervous she had ever seen Luke. She looked back up at him then, not really having a clue of what he was talking about.

"Mean what?" Lorelai asked softly. Her heart was thumping wildly against her rib cage. _What is going on in his head? Heck, what's going on in my head?_

"At the diner…about wanting the same thing he has…what you said about me…did you mean it?" Luke was being very cryptic, but Lorelai knew where he was going. All that talk about relationships. Her confession that maybe she was jealous of Christopher because she wanted that man who could make her a better person. Her gushing about all of Luke's good qualities. Was Luke trying to feel her out? Was he trying to ask her out? Lorelai sucked in a breath. Sookie's words from what seemed like long ago loomed in her head, _"Luke is a very good man…" _Yeah, that she knew. Maybe Lorelai could make things work if she was with the right person. Maybe Luke was that right person. Yes, she definitely meant every word she said at the diner.

"Yes," she simply stated. Luke was avoiding her gaze again. He nodded with understanding. He looked directly into her eyes. It was that same look he gave her as she backed out of the diner. Her belly churned in excitement. In good excitement. Luke opened his mouth to say more.

"We-were you going to kiss me?" he managed out. Lorelai smirked. No sense in lying…

"Yes," she said once again. Like before, Luke nodded, but this time held her gaze.

"Okay," he stated, and before Lorelai was even aware of what was happening, Luke had stepped forward into her doorway, immediately pulling her close to him and pressing his lips against hers. She let out a moan of surprise before feeling herself melt into his embrace. Completely encircled in Luke's arms, she knew exactly how to react. Her hand found its way to the back of Luke's neck as the kiss deepened. It wasn't at all strange, like she assumed kissing a friend might be. It was completely natural, unlike any of the awkward first kisses Lorelai had with other men. But, at that moment, her mind was a blank. All she could comprehend was that she was kissing Luke, and it felt right.

At the moment, it didn't matter that they had a lot to talk about still. Frankly, they could only focus on each other. Lorelai managed to kick the door closed without breaking contact. Luke groaned in agreement with her quick thinking and pulled her closer. No sense in having the eyes of Stars Hollow on them right then. Luke's competent hands moved over and pressed into her back, attempting to memorize every curve. Lorelai seemed to be fascinated with his face, hands brushing the 5 o'clock shadow on his chin and cheeks, trying not to laugh when Luke's hands made contact with the ticklish spots on her sides.

Slowly, reluctantly, they pulled apart, both breathing heavy. Luke didn't release her. Lorelai didn't want to let go. They stayed as close as possible without kissing. Luke moved a stray lock to rest behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Lorelai shivered at the intimacy that Luke possessed. She had never seen this side of him before and she liked it. She certainly was getting a lot of that tonight. She wanted to see more of it. He tilted up her chin so he could look into her eyes. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Luke cleared his throat.

"Based on your response, I'm guessing that was the right move." Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, definitely no complaints here." Luke smiled and nodded. Lorelai decided that she liked it when he smiled.

"Just so you know, I didn't plan on kissing you when I got here."

"Well, it definitely wasn't what I was expecting."

"Sorry I kinda jumped on you with no warning."

"Oh, don't apologize. I liked the 'shock and awe' tactic. It seems very patriotic." Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead again. He released her and stood in front of her, crossing his arms at his chest.

"I want to make sure I am being clear here."

"Well, that was either an 'I want to be more than friends,' kiss or we have some serious issues to discuss."

"I've never been good at this sort of thing," Luke stated seriously," but, hell, I'm just going to say it. I want you to know that I plan on pursuing a relationship with you, which is something I have been thinking about for awhile. And, based on what you said tonight and how you reacted just now, I am hoping you want the same thing." For how nervous Luke was mere moments before, this sudden burst of confidence surprised Lorelai. He wanted to date her. He had been thinking about this for awhile.

"So, do I get a choice in the matter," she joked.

"Yes," Luke stated, still very serious.

"If you have been thinking about this for awhile," she posed, "what took you so long?" Luke's expression mirrored that of relief. He let out some air.

"It's always been you, Lorelai," he said, stepping closer, reaching out to touch her arm, "and I thought I had no chance in hell."

"You are too hard on yourself," she said quietly, her hand making its way to his chin as she slowly pressed her lips to his. This action fit like a glove. They reverted back to their patterns from moments before. The official second kiss was comfortable like an old pair of jeans, but had just the right amount of suspence and passion. After a long moment Luke broke apart.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"What?"

"I have to go. Kirk showed up before I made the decision to come over here and I left him alone in the diner."

"So, you want to make sure the place hasn't burn down."

"Exactly."

"Is it weird that I don't want you to go?"

"No," Luke said, finally letting her go, "I don't want to leave. We kissed." Luke stated with a smug grin and Lorelai shyly looked down.

"Yeah…But, you probably should go," Lorelai said reluctantly.

"Yeah," Luke nodded as he began to walk toward the door.

"Luke?" He turned around to face her again. "Can-Will we talk later?" Luke smiled and nodded.

"I'll call you after Kirk leaves." This thought sent excitement through Lorelai's limbs. She just kissed Luke! Twice! She liked kissing Luke! He was going to call her later! Lorelai felt like a teenager with a grin so big that her cheeks were starting to hurt. She couldn't help it. Lorelai now knew she was smitten. Luke opened the door and Lorelai began to follow him out. He stopped at the threshold and bent over to pick something up. She had to resist the urge to pinch his butt. Was it just today that she was making joking comments about Miss Patty and his ass? It seemed like a long time ago now. So much had happened.

When Luke got up, he held out the abandoned rose that he picked up off the ground. Lorelai took it from him.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"I thought you thought Valentine's Day was too cliché."

"I may live to eat my words, but that doesn't seem like such a bad thing now." Lorelai brought the rose to her nose and breathed in the fragrance.

"No, it doesn't." Luke leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I will talk to you soon," he promised.

"Sounds good. Bye," she said as she followed him to the porch.

"Bye Lorelai." Lorelai couldn't stop smiling as she watched Luke walk away. Finally, she was able to bring herself to go back inside. Acting like a teenager again, she leaned against the front door after she shut it, letting out a quiet, suppressed squeal. _This could work!_

* * *

Rory walked in the door at about eleven, after receiving a nice Valentine's kiss from her special someone. It had been a nice date overall, but all Rory could focus on at that moment was taking off her heels and seeing how the rest of her mother's night went.

"Mom, you up?" Rory called out from the entryway.

"Hey hon, you're home!" Lorelai called out excitedly.

"Well, you certainly sound better."

"It's been an eventful night." Rory walked into the living room and leaned a hand on the couch to manipulate the strap on her heel. Lorelai shifted from her position on the couch to face her daughter, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing…well something," Lorelai toyed.

"You are wearing your slutty smile."

"No, it's just a variation of the slutty smile. But, it's definitely good."

"Soooo, tell me." Lorelai paused for a minute.

"Nah, it's more fun this way."

"Okay then," _Well, two can play at this game, _Rory thought, walking in the direction of her room. She was surprised to hear her mother get off the couch and follow her into her room. Rory sat on her bed, while Lorelai took a seat at her chair, still all smiles.

"You look like you have a hanger in your mouth." Lorelai blushed a bit, "What's going on?"

"Okay," Lorelai sucked in a breath to contain her excitement, "Okay…I think I'm dating Luke."

"You…what?" Rory said, practically speechless. Her mouth was wide open and she was staring right at Lorelai, definitely not hiding the shock from her face. Lorelai thought she resembled a cod fish.

"Actually, it's a definite possibility," Lorelai joined Rory on the bed, closing her daughter's mouth with her index finger. Then, mother and daughter shared a pillow as Lorelai told the entire story, talking, laughing, and smiling into the wee hours of the morning. Maybe Lorelai wouldn't need her black spinster wear anymore.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Did it suck? Was it okay? Was it good? Was great? Was it fabulous? Was it mondo-fabulous? Alright, I'll stop. Apparently it's a never ending cycle. I'm anxious to hear what you all have to say, so please review! Even if it's just to ramble or tell me a joke or an anecdote. Anyone have a favorite quote or moment from this story? I'd love to hear it.**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope it has been fun for you. It was certainly fun for me to write. Once again, I love you all and I hope to see you all in my next story! Or, hey, Too Late Baby? is still a work in progress. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. It's going to be intense, let me tell you.**


End file.
